Life After Death
by Phx
Summary: Joe is home and the rumor has been dispelled – so everything should get to normal for the Hardy’s. But it doesn’t. As Joe has trouble moving on, Frank tries desperately to reach out to him – but will he be able to save him in time? This Story is Complet


**I would like to warn any younger readers that this story deals mature subject matter**.

It deals with the topic of sexual assault and the effects it can have on the victims and their families – While it is not explicit – it is suggestive – **Sexual Assault occurs when s**omebody touches you in a sexual way on purpose, directly or indirectly, without your consent.

One other note: schools have Sexual Harassment Policies that help protect students from harassment and/or assault – Bayport High's policy (in my story, anyway) is extremely streamlined. Expulsions in "real" schools are a lot more complex.

This story takes place a second after "Rumored to Death".

**Life after Death**

The beautiful girl with the ash blond hair hugged him tightly as they felt the wind against their bodies and relished the roar of the Harley's engine. Joe was dreaming…get your motor running…

Slowly the arm encircling his waist started to hug him tighter and tighter until it was grasping him so strongly that he fought for breath.

"I can't breath…" he tried saying as he turned around to glance at his girlfriend but then he heard Paul's voice whisper in his ear, "I knew you wanted me!"

Screaming, Joe Hardy bolted up in bed –

_**phx**_

Frank Hardy was in a dreamless sleep, having passed out on his bed fully dressed. Hearing a scream, his eyes flew open and he bolted out of bed – Joe!

Racing into his little brother's room, he saw Joe wild-eyed and white-faced screaming from his bed. Knowing that Joe must have had a nightmare, Frank went to grab him in a hug.

Joe, still in the throes of nightmare, scurried away from Frank until his back was against the wall and pulled his knees up in front of his chest to protect himself.

Worried, because he could see the Joe wasn't aware yet, Frank tried to talk to him, "Joe! It's me! Wake up! Wake up, little brother!"

Hearing his brother's voice, Joe blinked and then looked at Frank in confusion, "What…" as he looked around the room his face still a mask of terror.

'Ssshhh, you had a bad dream, "Frank said gently still afraid that he would spook Joe.

Joe gulped as the dream came back to him in a flash. Like a small child needing to be comforted he held out his arms to Frank and then he buried his face in Frank's shoulders and cried.

Will this ever be over, he sobbed to himself.

A little while later, he had recovered enough to let Frank go downstairs and get him a warm cup of milk. After he drank it, and feeling much better, he realized for the first time that Frank was still dressed.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand he saw that it was only 5:00 am!

"Frank why are you dressed?" He asked and then almost laughed at the comical look on Frank's face when his older brother looked confused looking down at this rumpled shirt and pants. Then he looked up at Joe and shook his head.

"I have no ideal! I must have fallen asleep…" and then his voice trailed off and he nodded emphatically, "yeah, I remember now. I was so tired and decided I would just close my eyes for 5 minutes before I got ready for bed, "and then a realization hit him like a ton of bricks, "Oh crap! I forgot to turn the alarm on!"

Checking to make sure that Joe's window was locked, Frank closed all the other house windows and turned on the alarm, silently chiding himself for not doing it before – what if something had happened, I would have never forgiven myself!

Coming back into his own room, Frank was surprised to hear his brother in the shower. It was only 5 am – Joe hated getting out of bed. But then he realized that his brother had just had a nightmare and probably did not feel like going back to sleep yet, so he went into Joe's room to wait for him.

After a few minutes, when Joe still did not come out, Frank succumbed to the call of his brother's rumpled sheets and lay down on the bed. He closed his eyes for just a moment and fell back to sleep.

_**phx**_

In the shower, Joe just stood there letting the hot water run over his aching, sore, damaged body wincing as it hit a few particularly tender spots. Picking up the soap, he gingerly tried to clean himself but no matter how long or hard he scrubbed he didn't feel any cleaner. Finally when the water started to run cold, he sighed and turned off the tap knowing that it was going to take a long time before he would start to feel better.

Wrapping a white towel around his waist, Joe stepped out of shower and wiped some of the steam off the mirror so he could see himself and inspect the damage.

He had a large cut over his right eye that had required stitches and he saw that the eye was still puffy and now black. His lip was busted and his cheek was badly bruised. He had put his top teeth threw his bottom lip when he had been hit by the bat and winced as he pulled at the swollen lip thinking how much he looked like a blow fish!

The hickey on his neck screamed at him as he tried to avoid looking at it – it was easier to deal with senseless violence by the ignorant then the more intimate violence by Paul.

So he turned his attention back to his own torso and scrutinized the myriad of bruises and cuts that covered his torso, arms, legs, and yes, he thought turning in the mirror, even my back!

He started thinking back to only a few days earlier when he had thought his chest scar was biker enviable – hell I could be the motorcycle guru with this display, he scoffed and then shuddered as he remembered his nightmare and heard Paul's voice in his ear again.

Hurriedly he left the bathroom as he suddenly felt very closed in and going into his own room was a bit surprised to see Frank asleep in his bed.

That's supposed to be me, he thought grimly as he started to reach out to shake his brother's sleeping form but then stopped himself. Why should we both be up? So sighing, he grabbed a loose t-shirt and grey jogging pants and slipped into Frank's room to get dressed.

Almost 15 minutes later, he carefully made his way down the stairs wincing periodically as he jarred a tender spot. It had taken a long time to get dressed as he was in a lot of pain; the relief that the hot shower had offered quickly wore off and he hoped his mother kept Tylenol in the kitchen because he did not really relish the ideal of walking back up the stairs so soon!

After a slow search through the kitchen, Joe was resigned to the ideal that he would have to go back upstairs to get the pills but decided he would tough out the pain for a while first. He carefully poured himself a glass of milk and then sat down to drink it. His whole body ached.

Looking at the kitchen clock he saw it was now just after 6 am.

So this is what 6 am looks like, he thought sadly. His body was exhausted but he knew his mind would not allow rest. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw or heard Paul – where are you Vanessa? Have you even abandoned my dreams?

Suddenly he was driven by a strong desire to call her. He wanted so desperately to hear her voice and for the first time since his "death", he realized just how much he missed her.

6 am, was it too early to call her and if he did, would she even talk to him?

Sighing, he sadly laid his head on the table using his hands as a pillow – love is not enough, he thought and then desperately wished it were. He and Vanessa never had a problem with the love part, it was all the other stuff that had come between them and those were the hurdles they couldn't get past.

He understood that she was hurt when she thought he was dead and how she would want to protect herself from ever feeling that way again…but, he thought, how can you protect yourself from feeling? And if you do…what do you become then?

Wasn't the uncertainty part of the attraction? Live each moment as your last and all that stuff?

AAAHH too many questions, his tormented mind thought as his head started to pound. Maybe he would try and call Vanessa later; right now he needed to rest. Closing his eyes, Joe fell asleep at the table, too exhausted to go back upstairs and vaguely hoped for a dreamless sleep.

_**phx**_

Callie Shaw looked at the clock on the bedside table…6 AM.

Her father's voice once again echoing in her mind…"Darling…you've been dating the wrong Hardy boy".

All night she had tossed and turned in her bed hearing his voice and thinking about the article that he given her to read the previous night after he called her into his office.

Callie had already been pissed off that Joe had managed to ruin the romantic evening she was hoping for with Frank but then her father showed her the article and she had almost fainted.

It was a small legal notice that had been clipped out of newspaper announcing that Joseph Paul Hardy, son of Fenton Hardy and Laura Hardy, had become the sole beneficiary of Plyth Industries and all its holdings – to be held in trust until he turned 25. Until that time all inquires or matters of concern were to be directed to Winston Abernathy, trustee.

Winston Abernathy – Callie remembered her fist impression of him as being someone very wealthy and important and now she knew. Winston was working for Joe Hardy and Joe Hardy was rich. No, she corrected, I am rich..Joe Hardy was obscenely rich…or he would be when he turned 25 anyway.

A few things now made more sense to her like who was paying for the expensive suite that Joe had been moved into after the poisoning and why he was able to just leave Bayport and take off overseas at the drop of a hat. The Hardy's while being a far cry from poor were not rich either, they were just in the 'well to do' category.

Her father's insinuation also bothered her -…"Darling…you've been dating the wrong Hardy boy".

Callie loved Frank – love had never been the problem, at least not on her side. And she was certain that Frank also loved her but Joe was always the problem. That kid could never look after himself and Frank always had to be there to bail him out.

At first she had found that an attractive trait in the dark haired handsome brainy Hardy and it helped her be drawn to him. He was so overly protective of Joe and she had thought that this would just naturally extend to her and maybe it did. But Callie was positive that if both her and Joe were dangling over the mouth of death, Frank would rescue Joe. The fact that he would die trying to rescue her after that didn't matter to her – Callie Shaw wanted to be first with Frank. But there was always Joe…

Once again she thought back to when everyone thought Joe was dead. Frank had been inconsolable but Callie knew that he would eventually get over it and then she would be the center of his world – and then Joe had come back!

And now he was rich. Then a new thought entered her mind and brought her bolting up out from underneath the warmth of her down comforter – Vanessa Bender was going to win!

_**phx**_

Frank was dreaming.

Callie and Frank were parked in the old van beside the lake. It was beautiful night and Callie's white skin looked translucent under the full moon. She licked her red lips and beckoned for him to kiss her. Burning with desire, Frank took her in his arms and began to kiss her as he was being consumed by his need for her. I love you; he whispered huskily as he sucked in her soft perfume and ran his hands over her trembling body.

"Frank – help me Frank!" Frank heard Joe shouting his name and lifted his head from Callie's soft shoulder and saw Joe in the middle of the lake. His brother was flailing wildly as he tried to keep from being sucked into its black belly.

Frank tried to pull himself from Callie to go to his brother but felt himself being stopped by his own desire for this beautiful woman. Wait Joe, I'll be right there…he broke off and then kissing her deeply again Frank felt Callie melt in his arms…

BZZZZZZZ

The sound of the alarm buzzer coming from the other room startled Frank and he jumped up in bed. It took him a few seconds to remember that he was in Joe's bed and then he stumbled through the bathroom and back into his own room to slam off the alarm.

Callie…he smiled to himself still feeling his desire for her radiating from the dream.

Stepping into the bathroom, he looked in the mirror at himself and then went weak kneed as he remembered that Joe was also in his dream – I let my brother drown he thought as he gripped the sink for support.

I let my brother drown…Joe drowned because I was making out for Callie because I was…and then he stopped as he was bombarded with images flashing across his brain:

Joe writing from his hospital bed recovering from the near fatal poisoning:

YES. CALLIE. I SAW HER BEFORE THE FINAL ACT. SHE SEEMED TO BE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING. WHEN SHE SAW ME LOOKING AT HER SHE SMILED AND LEFT. CALLIE WAS NOT IN THE PLAY OR A STAGEHAND. I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE WAS THERE….

CALLIE DOESN'T LIKE ME VERY MUCH…

Vanessa talking to him after the poisoning:

"I have never heard Callie so mad. Frank she said that if she thought she could get away with it, she would…she would….. She would kill her."

His father talking to him, Joe and Winston after Shane Bonner was arrested for the incident:

"While Shane says he was going to kill Natalie, he claims he never got a chance and that it wasn't him who poisoned the drink"

And then there was the note in Callie's purse. Joe's note.

What is going on here? He wondered starting to feel lightheaded as his own words to Callie came back to haunt him.

His promises to Callie after the poisoning and now the note…I'll never doubt you again, I promise you that…It's ok, Callie –it's me who is sorry. I should have realized that you would never do anything like that. I don't know what is wrong with me…I promise I will never doubt you again.

I promised her I would always give her the benefit of a doubt…can I keep my promise?

Recovering enough to let go of the sink, Frank turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face before grabbing a towel to dry it. And then still thinking about Callie, Joe and his dream, Frank stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

A few minutes later, he yelped and jumped right back out – there was no hot water!

_**phx**_

Vanessa was going to win.

Callie was not stupid she knew that eventually Joe and Vanessa would get back together. They both still loved each other and the whole reason they were broken up was because of how much they loved each other! Callie knew that Vanessa would some day end up as Mrs. Joe Hardy and then she would be obscenely rich while Mrs. Frank Hardy would be stuck in the 'well to do' kitchen somewhere baking cookies and wiping snotty noses.

Shuddering Callie realized she could not let Vanessa win – Callie couldn't let her…

_**phx**_

Vanessa also had a fitful night of dreaming. Dreaming about Joe. No matter how hard she tried, it seemed to always come back to Joe.

Feeling betrayed and drained, she was trying to come to terms with the ideal that Joe was really gay and that he must have used her as a front to appear straight to everyone. After all gay football players don't get to be the quarterback she thought bitterly!

But it just didn't make sense. Joe told her he loved her. He looked into her eyes with his deeply vibrant blue ones and told her he loved her. Did he lie? Vanessa had always thought of Joe Hardy as being one of the most honest and decent human beings that she had ever met. How could I be so wrong? She wondered and not for the first time.

Vanessa's dreams had been filled of him smiling at her; kissing her; telling her he loved her; of being her Joe. But he wasn't was he - he was kissing somebody else. No not somebody else, some other boy.

And then she wondered if that was why he wouldn't sleep with her.

Vanessa loved Joe so much she wanted to give herself to him but he always told her he couldn't yet – he said they were too young. So she had decided that when he turned 17, it would be her birthday present to him and he would have to love her…it was going to be so special…and then Joe died.

Pulling her knees up to her chest she sat in bed and decided that she wasn't going to go to school today. She just couldn't face Tammy or anyone else. They would know…they would all know that she was stupid; she had been used by Joe Hardy…she had been made a fool of by Joe Hardy.

Damn you Joseph Paul Hardy!

_**phx**_

Phil Cohen ate his toast while sitting at the computer in his room. He had woken up early because he had a nagging feeling in his gut and wanted to follow up on his suspicions.

A brilliant hacker, Phil spent the next two hours in and out of school system computers as he tried to find out everything he could about Paul Mitchell. Phil was terrified by what he might find, but he had to know…

_**phx**_

Joe woke with a jolt as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you", apologized Frank as he immediately regretted reaching out to shake his brother awake when he saw how the terrified look on Joe's face.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Joe was relived to see it was only Frank and gave him a weary smile, "I guess I am just a bit jumpy".

Frank nodded and then sized his younger brother up critically for a few minutes. In the early morning light, he got a good look at the damage that Stephen and his friends had inflicted on his baby brother. Joe looked terrible and his blood shot eyes, which were still wide with the fright that he had just had, made it look like he was ready to pass out at any moment.

"Why aren't you in bed? The doctor said you needed rest." He admonished gently but Joe only smiled wearily at him.

"Let's just say my sleep is not exactly filled with visions of sugar plums dancing in my head".

Again Frank nodded, nightmares. The ER doctor had taken him aside and quietly warned him that Joe might have a bit of trouble sleeping for a while and had given him a prescription for some mild sleeping pills just in case. He had also advised that if the nightmares got too extreme or persisted for very long, that Joe might need counseling. It had been a traumatic experience and everyone dealt with senseless violence in different ways.

Looking at his younger sibling, he was glad that he had stopped in the pharmacy on the way home from the hospital to have it filled.

"Do you want one of those sleeping pills we picked up last night?"

Joe looked up horrified for a second and then sighed as he realized that might be a good ideal. Although he had used sleeping pills on occasion in the past, he was always afraid of becoming reliant on them. But as his head started to pound again and he felt exhausted, he nodded and waited for Frank to go and get him one.

"Can you get two Tylenol as well?" he called out weakly and a few minutes later his older brother was back and handed him a sleeping pill, two Tylenol's and a glass of water to wash it down. Joe took them gratefully and then allowed Frank to help him back up the stairs and into bed.

"I'm going to stay at home today with you", Frank told him as tucked him underneath the comforter and checked the window but Joe shook his head.

"No Frank, go to school. I will be ok". He already felt bad that Frank had missed so much over the last 6 months because of him and he didn't want him falling behind again. Frank deserved better, he thought, "You've already missed too much time because of me – please go to school it will make me feel better and I will keep my cell phone in bed to call you if I need anything!"

Frank looked at him hesitantly. He really wanted to stay at home and take care of his baby brother but he also didn't want Joe feeling guilty and he knew that Joe always did whenever Frank missed time to be with him.

"Please. I'll be ok! And you need to find out what's happening at school", Joe pleaded and Frank knew he was right. And he was anxious to try and find out who had started the malicious rumor that had started this whole nightmare. So reluctantly, he said he would go but Joe had to promise to stay in bed and rest.

"I'll call you at lunchtime", Frank called out to Joe a little while later after he had breakfast, as he gathered his books from his own bedroom. When his brother didn't answer him, Frank came back in to check on him sighing in relief when he saw his brother had fallen asleep. Watching him for a few minutes, Frank was overwhelmed with how much he loved his little brother and felt his eyes misting over.

I promised to never doubt Callie again… and I won't…but at the same time I am going to be a lot more wary when it comes to her and Joe, he thought before gently placing a kiss on his sleeping brother's forehead and quietly leaving the room. Stepping into the hallway, Frank saw the cordless phone and realizing that their parents would probably call to see how Joe was doing, he grabbed it off it's base and placed it quietly next to Joe's alarm clock beside the bed.

A few minutes later, the black GMC Envoy backed out of the garage and headed towards the school.

_**phx**_

In the house, Joe Hardy slept a peaceful dreamless sleep.

_**phx**_

Down the street, the boy sitting at the bus stop, hastily turned away as he saw the SUV leave the Hardy driveway. After the vehicle passed by, he let out the breath he had been holding and went back to watching the house.

"Good morning my love…are you home alone?" he whispered to himself.

Seeing a bus coming, Paul Mitchell quickly rose from the seat and stepped back into the bushes behind the bus stop to let the driver know he wasn't waiting for him. After the bus passed, he sat back down and watched the house.

_**phx**_

Joe Hardy rolled onto his side and continued in his peaceful dreamless sleep.

_**phx**_

Frank arrived at school and found a parking spot next to Chet's jalopy "Queen". He could see Biff, Chet and Tony standing outside the school talking. Hearing his name, he saw Callie walking towards him. She had come into the parking lot two cars behind Frank and ran to catch up to him.

"Hi", she said breathlessly pulling a long strand of blond hair out of her mouth as the wind was starting to pick up and swirl the last of the leaves that had bravely hung on until now.

"Hi yourself", he smiled giving her a big hug and then he noticed the dark circles under her eyes which even her expensive concealer couldn't completely mask, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just had trouble sleeping last night", she admitted and linking her arm through his they walked towards there friends, "I kept thinking about how awful this whole ordeal must be for Joe. Speaking of which - I thought you would have stayed at home to take care of him today".

Frank was still feeling a bit guilty about that himself but Joe had insisted,"I was going to but Joe's a big boy and he can take care of himself. And he is at home – he'll be ok".

"Who are you trying to convince? Us or you", retorted Biff as Frank and Callie were now close enough that their friends could hear their conversation.

Sighing Frank smile weakly, "Me I guess. I was going to stay home but then Joe said he felt bad for me missing so much school already this year…and exams are only a week away…so I …" then he turned and looked at each of his friends, 'Do you think I should go home?"

Tony shrugged as he answered, "Well like you said he is at home…"

"Yeah", agreed both Chet and Biff although they weren't as convinced that Joe could look after himself, yes he was a "big boy" as Frank had put it but that didn't save him from Paul or in the locker room.

"Frank", Phil's voice came from behind him and Frank jumped startled.

"Phil you scared the be jeepers out of me! You need to start making some noise when you walk!" exclaimed Frank putting his hand on his chest for emphasis while Callie and the boys laughed.

Then Phil turned serious again.

"Frank, I was just talking to Mr. Bradley and he said that Paul was expelled from school because of mine and Joe's statements".

Everyone gave a little cheer and Frank sighed in relief at least Joe wouldn't have to worry about seeing Paul in school.

Phil finished, "Which means he won't be graduating this year."

Frank paled as he felt like he had been hit in the gut and he gasped.

"Honey are you ok?" Callie asked concerned and Frank nodded as he waited to regain his breath as the implication of what Phil said hit home.

'I had forgotten about that. Paul would have graduated with us", he started.

"And what difference does that make?" she asked not quite sure why this piece of information would be so shocking to him.

"Because it means that he is going to be more then pissed off at Joe for getting him kicked out of school. He is going to be furious that Joe cost him his graduation – if he even gets to graduate next year!" finished Frank.

Now it was his friend's turn to gasp – they hadn't thought about that. But Phil had and he just nodded in agreement.

"I know and the more I am learning about Paul Mitchell the more I am worried about Joe…and me", Phil added quietly.

"You think he'll come after you", Chet asked looking worriedly at the slender boy. Joe had Frank to protect him but Phil didn't have any brothers or sisters. He just lived at home with his father.

"Not really – I mean my house does have a good security system but…" his voice trailed off not wanting to tell what he was suspicious of.

'But…" demanded Frank, he knew that his best friend was withholding something from him. But then the bell rang and they looked at each other. As much as they wanted to continue this conversation, they knew they needed to get to their homerooms.

"We finish this at lunchtime", stated Frank and Phil nodded solemnly hoping by lunchtime that he would find out he was wrong.

_**phx**_

The sound of the phone ringing roused Joe from his sleep and he started to get up with a groan before he saw the Frank had put the phone next to his bed. Thank you big brother, he thought silently as he finally picked it up.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" no one answered Joe so waited another couple of seconds and then he hung up. Strange, he thought, at least they could have said they had the wrong number!

The phone started to ring again, "Hello? Hello?" still no one spoke to him. Hanging it up for the second time, Joe was feeling a bit unnerved and regretted insisting that Frank go to school.

Sitting up now, Joe held the receiver in his hands and waited for it to ring again. After 10 minutes of waiting he decided that whoever it had been was finished and he put the phone down next to him in bed and tried to go back to sleep.

Just as he started to nod off, the phone rang again and this time Joe shouted into the phone, "HELLO!"

"Joe?" he heard his mother's voice, "Honey is that you"

"Mom!" relief flooded the exhausted boy, "It's you!'

"Of course it is sweetie. Are you ok? Why were you shouting in the phone?" his mother wanted to know and Joe heard the worry in her voice so he tried to help alleviate her concern.

"Sorry Mom, the receiver slipped when I picked it up and I was afraid you wouldn't hear me", he lied and his mother must have believed because she went on to ask him how he was doing.

"I'm fine, just a little sore", he said.

While Frank had told his parents that Joe was beaten up by some teammates, he had left out the details and explained it as a misunderstanding. Joe had insisted on this. He didn't want his parents canceling their trip together when he was going to be ok. They had also decided that it would be better if they told them what had happened face to face - it was not something that Frank had wanted to explain over the phone.

Their father, PI Fenton Hardy, knew there was more to the story but he trusted his sons explicitly and if they said everything was ok and that Joe didn't need them coming home, then they wouldn't. Although he was still worried about what he didn't know about and after he had spoken to Frank he had called his old friend Chief Ezra Collig of the Bayport police.

Ezra had listened to Fenton and agreed to have Con Rily, another police officer and good friend to the boys, drop over and check on them later that day to see if he could find out if there was anything else to be worried about.

"How's your trip?" Joe asked.

"Wonderful – it is just what I needed to relax before the excitement of Christmas!" his mother said and Joe smiled. In everything that had been happening, Joe had almost forgotten that Christmas was only a few weeks away! His mother and him both loved Christmas and spent a lot of time decorating the house and baking. Yes Joe baked. It was something that he and his mom did together every Christmas!

It was a tradition that had started when he was only 4 years old. Frank was in kindergarten and Joe was bored, and a week before Christmas, he had wandered into the kitchen one morning complaining that he nothing to do. His mother, up to her ears in pre-season baking asked him if he wanted to help her. Excited, Joe had pulled over a chair and has been there every year since helping his mother roll out the gingerbread men, and decorate dozens of shortbread cookies and cakes.

Frank still teased him about it - but every year Joe was right there.

"Good – are we still on for baking next week?" he demanded with a twinkle in his eye and hoping that he was feeling much better by then.

"You bet Betty Crocker!" Laura Hardy laughed as she used his code name "Betty Crocker". That had started a year later when Joe had gotten hooked on James Bond. He thought they needed code names for their baking mission. He was Betty Crocker and she was Mr. Christie!

"Good Mr. Christie, I've been looking forward to this all year." Joe heard his father's voice behind his mother's and then she spoke to him again.

"Sweetie we have to go. I love you and will call you tomorrow. Your father wants to talk to you a minute first!' and then Laura Hardy handed the phone over to her husband and Joe heard his father's voice.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he demanded.

'Yes like I told mom, I am just a bit sore".

"Is Frank there with you?"

"No, he wanted to be but I made him go to school – he's already missed too much time", Joe explained not wanting his father to think that Frank had just left him all alone on purpose. But Fenton was still concerned, he did not know what was going on and he knew he would not feel better until he talked to Ezra later that evening to see what Con had found out.

"That's fine. Just make sure you turn the alarm on and call the police if you see or hear anything suspicious! Are you sure there isn't anything else I need to know?" Fenton demanded as he wished he could see his son's face. Joe's blue eyes were so expressive it was hard for him to lie when you were looking directly in his eyes.

Joe paused for a minute wanting to tell his father everything but knowing it would be better if they heard it while he was standing right in front of them so they could see that he was ok, "Dad – there's nothing that can't wait until you get back in a couple of days. It's Wednesday, and you will be back this weekend. I'm fine, now just go out and make sure the Mr. Christie gets her energy up for our baking marathon next week!"

Fenton laughed as he told Joe he loved him and that they would call again in the morning.

Joe hung up and fell back to sleep.

_**phx**_

Hello? Hello? Hello? Paul laughed to himself as he heard Joe's voice on the other end of the phone. Clicking off he immediately redialed the number. Hello? Hello? This time he heard apprehension in Joe's voice and he savored the knowledge that he was probably getting a bit unnerved.

Paul was just considering redialing the number when he felt his phone vibrating as it received an incoming call.

"Hello?" he answered suddenly concerned that Joe had some how found out who called, although he had blocked his number before calling the Hardy residence.

"Paul – where are you?" his father's voice boomed.

"Around", responded Paul vaguely as he wondered why his father was calling him. They didn't have a close relationship and his father was never concerned with where he was.

Mr. Mitchell paused only briefly before asking sharply, "Are you bothering that kid?" he demanded.

Paul didn't answer so his father continued, "Look I am coming by in about an hour – I just have to go to the bank first. Do us both a favor, don't be there." And then he hung up.

Paul smiled – good ole' Dad was going to bail him out…again.

_**phx**_

Vanessa stared at herself in the mirror for a long time thinking of how she was a shadow of her former self. The only thing that she did like about the reflection was the way her new short hairstyle really accentuated her hazel eyes. Right now her eyes looked very grey as they usually did whenever she was upset or excited – this time they were not grey because of excitement.

Sighing she grabbed concealer and blush and tried to make herself look less haggard. A few minutes later, satisfied, Vanessa grabbed her camel colored pullover and a pair of blue jeans to put on – the forecast mentioned a chance of snow today and she could already tell it was cold outside.

"See you later!" She called to her mother as she put on her boots and grabbed her jacket.

"Have a good day at school, darling!" Andrea Bender called back thinking that Vanessa was on her way to Bayport High West and hoping she had eaten some of the breakfast that she had made for her. She was worried that Vanessa was not taking care of herself and was still shaken by seeing her distraught daughter picking up shards of glass with her bare hands in the wake of another Joe Hardy incident.

Hearing, Vanessa's Explorer leave the driveway Andrea wished she could do something to help her out. But once a teenage girl herself, Andrea knew that all she could was let Vanessa know that she was there for her whenever she needed her to be – and hope that this thing with Joe Hardy finally worked itself out, one way or another.

Behind the wheel of the powerful vehicle, Vanessa Bender had no intention of going to school today – she had something very important to do.

She had to talk to Joe.

_**phx**_

Frank was having a difficult time concentrating. His mind kept trying to digest everything that had happened and around him he could still hear people talking about his brother. He tried to listen to see what they were saying but every time he got close enough, they would clam up and look away embarrassed that he had noticed them. Frank wanted desperately to hear that they were spreading the word that his brother had been the victim of a malicious rumor that resulted in Paul attacking him. Beside him, Biff sensed his growing agitation and tried to help him relax which was hard to do since he himself was still reeling from what had happened.

Joe was the closest thing that Biff had to a younger brother and he would do anything to protect him also – he just wished he could get his hands on whoever started this.

"Ignore it, Frank" he whispered to Frank who only nodded and tried to keep his attention on the teacher.

Just before the bell rang ending first period, Mr. Bradley's voice came on the speaker making an announcement: "Attention students. After the bell rings in a few minutes, I would like all students to return to their homerooms, please. We will be having an important assembly in second period.

Again, I will repeat, all students are to return to their homerooms for an important assembly as soon as the bell rings".

A second later the bell rang and Frank glanced at Biff questioningly as they both made their ways to their homeroom – what was this about?

A short time later all the students were sitting in the gym wondering what it was all about. Mr. Bradley was talking to two other people, a man and a woman and then he did a quick sound check before clearing his voice and starting:

"I know you are all wondering why I have interrupted your classes this morning. Something has happened in our school and I feel that is was time to address a very important and somewhat ignored issue – sexual harassment.

In the last 48 hours, a student at our school has sexually harassed twice by the same perpetrator, his fellow student, and then beaten by 4 other students – teammates, if I dare use that term. Why? Because a rumor had spread through the school that this person was a homosexual." He paused to let his words sink in. Every student's face had gone white as they all knew who he was talking about and wondered how something could have gotten so out of hand –

"We are all responsible for our actions – all our actions including what we say. Whoever started that rumor is as guilty as the students who acted on it. I am very ashamed of my students this morning. Yesterday I would have been proud to call Bayport High School my school – but not today.

Somewhere between our brains and our mouths, something was lost…and an innocent student was placed in a dangerous situation that cost our school a total of 5 students, not including the victim!

I will not tolerate sexual harassment in any form – implied, physical or verbal. If I ever find out who started this rumor, they will be suspended from school pending a formal investigation into what their role was.

This is very serious stuff, boys and girls and I have asked two speakers to come and talk with you this morning about the effects of this on all of us."

Mr. Bradley motioned to the man and woman who had been sitting behind him, "I would like to introduce to you Ms. Karen Caplin and Mr. Tomas Whayne both of whom have worked in the school district as counselors, student advisors, and victims…yes – both Karen and Tomas know first hand what it feels like to be singled out and put through hell by your fellow students and I think you will find what they have to say very informative and enlightening." He turned to his guests, 'Thank you for coming on such short notice", and then Ms. Caplin took the mike.

Frank, Biff, Chet, Tony and Phil, along with the rest of the student body, were paralyzed as they listened to the speakers who took turns relating the effect of their own experiences and the experiences of the many students that they had come to know since then. By the time they had finished speaking, a feeling of shame embraced the student body – they had enjoyed spreading the rumors about Joe, and now they were horrified at what he had went through. As Frank looked around at his peers, he saw most of them could not look him in the face – they had hurt his brother and they all knew it now.

Mr. Bradley led the school in a standing ovation for the speakers, "Once again thank you for coming, " and then he turned back to his students, "Before I dismiss you to go to your next class, I want to remind everyone that you each have the choice when you hear a rumor of repeating it or not – make the responsible choice. My grandmother always said to me Gossip is the feast for the devil. You can go now".

As everyone left the gym, Frank couldn't help but notice how quiet everyone was and he knew that they were still in shock over how what many perceived as a harmless rumor had cost the school so much – 5 students were expelled and then there was Joe…

Callie followed Frank and the others back to class. She had not really been paying much attention to the assembly as her mind was still trying to figure out what she was going to do. Finally she sighed in frustration as she heard her father's voice once again…"Darling…you've been dating the wrong Hardy boy".

_**phx**_

The sound of the doorbell ringing roused Joe from his sleep.

"AAHHHH!" he cried, "I just want to sleep!"

Putting a pillow over his head he hoped that whoever it was would just go away. 5 minutes later, he was slowly dragging his aching body out of the bed and painfully made his way down the stairs. The painkillers were starting to wear off, and he felt his whole body protesting the journey.

'This had better be life or death", he muttered opening the door and then staggering back in shock! He had never seen Mr. Mitchell before but at first glance he knew who he was – he was an older, bigger version of Paul. And Joe recoiled in horror as he expected Paul to suddenly jump out from behind this man and grab him.

Mr. Mitchell had anticipated this reaction and was already trying to calm down the increasingly distressed boy as he quickly introduced himself, "Joe Hardy I presume. My name is Ben Mitchell – I am Paul's dad and I wonder if I can talk to you and your parents for a few minutes…Paul isn't with me".

Joe gulped, he didn't want to talk to Paul's father, especially by himself but he didn't know what to do, 'My parents aren't here right now". He finally recovered enough to say.

Mr. Mitchell cocked his eyebrow, "You aren't here by yourself, are you?" he asked barely able to keep the surprise out of his voice. Between what Paul had told him about Joe's family and then what he had learned himself about Fenton Hardy, he was very shocked that Joe had even answered the door. Fenton Hardy's son is attacked and he isn't home with him?

"My brother is at school", Joe finally admitted. He didn't really want to admit that but his head was starting to pound again and he didn't have the energy to think up anything more creative.

"Oh", replied Mr. Mitchell, "In that case. Do you mind if I talk to you for a few minutes?' Realizing this might be even better – Joe was all-alone and he might be easily intimidated into taking the deal that Mr. Mitchell was going to offer.

Joe saw something that distracted him from Mr. Mitchell and hardly heard him – was that Vanessa's Explorer? He had saw a dark blue Explorer slow down in front of his house as Paul's father was talking and he leaned around the big man to get a better look - he was positive that he could make out Vanessa sitting in the driver's seat. It is Vanessa, his heart soared – she was here for him!

Vanessa looked right at him and for a second their eyes locked…and then with a squeal of her tires, she was gone and Joe was left alone with Mr. Mitchell.

_**phx**_

Paul saw his father's Cadillac turn onto Elm and then pull into the Hardy's driveway. Knowing that his father would never expect him to be sitting at a bus stop, Paul was safe sitting where he was. He knew when the buses were due and deftly hid in the bushes in case the drivers became suspicious of him just sitting there all morning.

His father, large and imposing even to Paul, pulled his 6"4 frame from the car and straightened out his suit before pressing the doorbell. Paul was watching in rapt excitement – he couldn't wait to see the look on Joe's face when he saw his dad. Ben Mitchell looked so much like Paul that he knew Joe would know who he was without an introduction and Paul was rewarded 5 minutes later when Joe finally opened the door and staggered back looking like he was about to pass out!

"I wish I had my binoculars", Paul mused as he saw his father and Joe talking but couldn't hear what they were saying.

A few minutes later, Paul saw a blue Ford Explorer pull up in front of Joe's house. A beautiful young girl with short blond hair and large expressive eyes was driving but she only stayed less then a minute before roaring away back down the street.

'What was that about?" he wondered as he noticed that Joe looked a bit distracted when he saw the truck and then saw the blond hair boy's face drop when the truck roared away.

_**phx**_

Vanessa Bender had a huge speech made up by the time she got to Joe's house. She was going to let him have it with both barrels – but then she pulled up in front of the house, saw Joe and was so overwhelmed with emotions that she lost her nerve. Cursing both herself and him, she shoved the truck in gear and roared away.

_**phx**_

Ben Mitchell also noticed how distracted Joe had become but he didn't notice the Explorer and decided to use the distraction to his benefit. Before Joe could react, Ben Mitchell grabbed his arm and tossed him in through the door and across the couch as he slammed the door behind them.

Joe groaned as his already aching body hit the couch and then he slide down onto the floor. He was completely unprepared and before he could recover his breath or react, Ben Mitchell had grabbed him again and pulled him up to his feet. Pushing his face to within an inch of Joe's terrified own he spoke savagely, 'This is how it is going to work. I will pay you 5000.00 cash to keep your mouth shut. My son is sick and I will not have him going to jail because you flashed your pretty little homo eyes at him", Joe was so terrified that he felt nausea rising in the back of his throat…this can't be happening…

Mr. Mitchell continued, his voice a low growl, "You will not press charges – you will not tell anyone about this and I will take my son and move on. He won't bother you again. However…" and he turned Joe's head so he could get a good look at the hickey on his neck, "If you don't except my offer. Not only will I allow Paul to finish what he started…I will hold you down for him".

Joe's face turned green and Ben Mitchell released him just as Joe started to throw up in the living room. Trying to stop himself, Joe made a dash for the bathroom but tripped on Mr. Mitchell's foot and vomited all over the carpet.

When he finished throwing up, Mr. Mitchell kicked him in his side, hard, "If it weren't for boys like you, my son would still be graduating – you make me sick" and then he tossed down the thick white envelope that he had been carrying and turned to leave as the twenty dollar bills flew out of the envelope.

Joe lay there sick and emotionally exhausted as he clutched his aching side. He started to cry and continued crying until he finally passed out where he lay, amidst the vomit and scattered twenty dollar bills.

_**phx**_

Frank hurried to the lunchroom; he wanted to talk to Phil. On his way, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the house. The phone began to ring and ring. After 8 rings, Frank frowned and then tried dialing Joe's cell phone. Again the phone just kept ringing. Suddenly Frank was overcome with such a dreadful feeling that he almost passed out – something was wrong!

'Frank are you ok?" Chet's voice asked and Frank fought to focus as he saw his friend's concerned face.

'Joe isn't answering either of the phones…I think something is wrong!" Frank stared at Chet for another minute and then bolted out of the school – he had to get home!

_**phx**_

Paul watched his father stalk out of the house and climb into his car and roar away. The door was partially open and Paul waited for Joe to close it.

After 10 minutes when the door was still slightly ajar, Paul decided to go and have a look.

He was shocked when he looked in through the door. Joe Hardy was unconscious on the floor just a few feet away from the door. Wrinkling up his nose, he smelled the vomit and noticed that the floor was covered in it…vomit and paper money.

"Dad was definitely here", he smiled to himself and then he quietly opened the door enough for him to come into the Hardy household.

Careful not to disturb Joe, he stepped around the boy and quickly headed up the stairs – he wanted to see Joe's room.

"Oh wonderful", he thought to himself as he quickly figured out which one was Joe's. The other was too neat – it had to be Frank's. So he went into Joe's room and looked around.

It was a mess with comic books and motorcycle magazines strewn about everywhere! Seeing some paper on the top of what he was assuming was a desk, Paul wrote a little note and then glanced around for the perfect place to put it. He knew he didn't have much time because he didn't know how long Joe would be out for or when Frank or their parents were coming home. Then he knew where he wanted to put it!

Folding up the piece of paper, he grabbed Joe's pillow and placed it inside the pillowcase. With one last glance around, Paul inhaled deeply the smell of Joe's room and began to feel his desire for the boy growing again. Sighing regretfully, he left.

He stopped long enough to place a quick kiss on Joe's cheek and then let himself out of the house, bye for now my love – and then Paul slipped out of the kitchen door and made his way back over to the bus stop.

_**phx**_

Con Riley checked his watch and decided it was a good time to drop by and check on the boys like Chief Collig had asked him to do. Fenton had called them the previous night wanting to know if they knew anything about what had happened to Joe at school.

Chief Collig had not heard anything yet but admitted that the school did not always report every altercation to the police department. He promised to have Con drive by the house in the morning to make sure everything was as the boys said.

So after a few routine stops, Con Rily pulled his police cruiser up in front of the Hardy's house and got out. The first thing he noticed was that the boy's new SUV was not in the driveway. He thought that was strange because he was assuming that they were home – maybe Joe was feeling well enough to go to school, he hoped. But then he saw the door was open slightly and he became instantly concerned. Pulling out his service revolver, he called though the doorway, "Frank! Joe! Is anyone home? It's Sergeant Con Riley with the Bayport Police!" he said the last part in case there were an intruder in the house. They would know he was a police officer.

Not hearing any noise from within, Con pushed the door all the way open with the muzzle of his gun and then froze in shock at the sight of Joe Hardy laying unconscious on the livingroom floor – covered in vomit and twenty dollar bills!

_**phx**_

Paul Mitchell quickly stepped into the bushes when he saw the police cruiser turn onto Elm Street. He paled in horror as he saw it stop in front of Joe's house. A police officer got out and drew his gun when he saw the door was open.

Not staying to see any more, Paul quickly raced the two blocks over to where he had left his car and headed home. He pulled out his phone while he drove and speed dialed his father. A few moments later he heard his father's voice on the end.

"Dad! Joe phoned the police!" Paul almost shouted into the phone. He could almost hear the color draining from his father's face before his father bellowed, 'Get home, NOW!"

_**phx**_

"Where's Frank?" Callie asked as she sat down with Chet, Biff, Phil and Tony at their usual table. She had been late getting to the lunchroom and was surprised to see that her boyfriend was missing.

"He went home to check on Joe", answered Chet between bites of his lunch. The atmosphere in the cafeteria was much more subdued today as everyone was still in shock over what they had found had happened.

"Oh", replied Callie distracted. Her father had left her a voicemail message telling her he needed to see right after school – it was important. She was not looking forward to the meeting actually because she knew what it was going to be about. For her father, success was the yard stick by which you were measured and she knew he wanted to know what she was going to do about Frank and Joe.

Callie looked down at her plate and suddenly her food didn't look so appetizing anymore.

"Are you ok?" asked Tony as he and Biff exchanged a look. Callie was blessed with the ability to eat anything she wanted without gaining a pound –a trait that even the boys envied as Callie was a rival to Chet sometimes in the chow hound contest.

"Yeah, just thinking", she smiled but knew it looked phony. For the first time ever, Callie was actually glad that Frank was gone home to check on the brat because she didn't really want to face him right now – she had already made up her mind what she was going to do and now she just had to get up the courage to go through with it. I'm going to win, she said to herself and then a small tiny voice inside her head whispered back – yes, but at what cost?

_**phx**_

"Joe…" Con spoke gently as he tried to rouse the unconscious boy, "Joe can you hear me?" Con didn't shake him because he saw that the boy was covered in bruises and was afraid of hurting him. Con had been told that Joe had scrapped with a couple of other boys and had no ideal how extensive the damage was so he didn't know if any of the injuries were new.

"hmmm", he heard Joe groan and a few seconds later he saw Joe's eyelids flicker and then he slowly opened them, wincing in pain. Immediately he started to try and sit up but Con pushed him back down gently, "Don't move. I'll call an ambulance".

He started to radio in but Joe shook his head to stop him, "No", he mumbled so softly that Con had to strain to hear, "I'm ok…I just got sick", he looked at the mess around him and his eyes widened in horror momentarily as he remembered everything that happened.

Before Con could argue with him, they heard the sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway and then Frank Hardy rushed into the house. Joe tried to get up so his brother wouldn't be so alarmed but Con was still holding him down by his arm.

Frank stopped in shock as he quickly took in the scene.

"He's ok, Frank", Con spoke trying to calm Frank down as he saw the blood drain from the boy's face. Frank hardly heard him as he knelt down beside Joe to give him a hug. Joe flinched and Frank quickly released him afraid to know what had happened.

'Are you ok?" he asked searching his younger brother's sickly face and Joe nodded although his eyes had a haunted look in them.

"Yes…I just got sick", he tried to say but it came out as a slur and before he could stop himself he started to get sick again.

Con ran to the bathroom to get a towel and when Joe was finished Frank helped his brother clean his face and then Frank and Con supported Joe as he tried to get up. Joe gasped and held his side protectively as a wave of pain surged over him.

"Let's take him to his room", Frank instructed as they tried to move Joe without causing him too much more pain.

"Shower", Joe gasped indicating that he wanted to take a shower to clean up.

Frank looked at him warily, "Are you sure you can?" although he knew that was probably the best ideal anyway as Joe was covered in filth. Joe nodded and then moved slowly into the bathroom under the watchful eyes of his brother and Con Riley. He had recovered enough to walk unaided but he was still very shaky.

"I wonder if I should go in with him", started Frank but Con stopped him.

"No Frank I think he wants to be alone. He'll let you know if he needs you".

After what felt like an eternity, they heard the shower turn on and only then did Con turn to face Frank, "Ok Frank what is going on? Your father calls to say he is worried about you boys. I come over and find Joe is unconscious on your living room floor! " Frank sat down on Joe's bed wearily – he didn't even know where to start. Shaking his head, he just looked up at Con and shrugged, "I don't know."

Con didn't look convinced, "Ok then let's start with yesterday. Joe looks like someone put him threw a meat grinder – your Dad said some of his teammates worked him over a bit – is that the bit?"

Frank nodded.

This is going to be harder then I thought, Con sighed and pressed, "That's kind of an understatement isn't it? And if he did get beat up like that in school, why weren't the police called? We are always called in cases like this". Chief Collig had checked all the reports and radioed in that there had been nothing reported from the school about any incidents like this.

"We…I didn't want Mom and Dad to worry. The guys who did this have been suspended from school", he knew it sounded lame as soon as he said it but that was the truth.

"Frank", Con started gently because he could see how upset Frank was over this, "I want the truth".

The truth, thought Frank, now that's a funny thought; none of this is about truth. Hearing the water still running in the shower Frank thought about everything they had been through over the last couple of months. It wasn't fair but then again few things in life seldom are. People always thought that he and Joe were so lucky but they had no ideal at what price. Realizing that Joe was going to need to draw on his strength, Frank held back the tears that had been threatening to erupt since he had first walked in the door and knew he had to tell Con Riley the truth – somebody had to. So far the only person getting hurt was Joe and he was still getting hurt trying to protect everyone else – Frank was going to put a stop to that. If they had told his parents what had really happened the previous day, they would have been home with Joe today and then whatever had happened would not have…

"Somebody started a rumor at school that Joe was gay", Con didn't say anything. He was afraid if he reacted in any way, the boys would clam up, "One of the other students started harassing Joe about it. He lured Joe into a quiet spot and…" this wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be and only now did Frank realize how much courage Joe had for telling, "he kissed him. One of the guys from the football team saw them and that got tagged on as proof about Joe. Phil convinced Joe to tell Mr. Bradley"

"The principle?" Confirmed Con and Frank nodded, "yes the principle. Unfortunately not before Paul…I mean the other student managed to assault Joe again. He kissed him again. At the end of the day Joe went to see Mr. Bradley and then afterwards went to football practice. Unfortunately, four of his teammates including the guy who saw Joe and Paul…I mean the other student in the gym, grabbed Joe. They hauled him into the showers and beat him up. There were four of them!" Frank felt his blood pressure rising as he thought about that. Four against Joe! His brother could have held his own against at least two of them but not four! "Me and Biff got there before they could do more damage then you saw while Phil got the coach and the rest of the team. Mr. Bradley expelled all the boys involved. Well except for Joe, of course".

Con stared at Frank for a few minutes as he just shook his head in disbelief. This had happened at Bayport High?

_**phx**_

Once again Joe Hardy stood in the shower with his head pressed against the wall letting the warm water soothe his aching body. His side was really hurting now from the kick that Mr. Mitchell had given him and he was beginning to think he might have cracked a rib or something. All he knew is that the pain was making him gasp whenever he moved. Fresh tears mixed with the water as Joe felt utterly trapped – he didn't know what to do.

He knew that Frank and Con were on the other side of the door wanting an explanation and he didn't know what to tell them – but he couldn't tell them the truth. He couldn't…

_**phx**_

"You should have told your parents", Con stated as he was already thinking of the conversation he was going to have with the school once he left the Hardy's – something like should have been reported.

"I know", Frank replied glumly, "but Joe didn't want them coming home early when he was ok."

"He doesn't look too ok to me", Con remarked but before he could say anything they heard the water turn off in the shower and then a few minutes later, Joe, wrapped in a towel slowly made his way into his room.

Joe barely looked at them as he came over towards his bed. Frank noticed a large black bruise forming on the side that Joe had been favoring and didn't remember it before. He thought back to when he had helped Joe up the stairs before he went to school and Joe wasn't favoring it then….

"HE CAME BACK!" Frank shouted, as he knew that the bruise was a new one! Joe jumped like he had been struck.

"N-n-n-o-o!" he stammered not lying but Frank didn't look convinced and before Joe could try and conceal it, he walked right over to his brother and pointed a finger at Joe's side. Joe backed away involuntarily as if expecting Frank to hit him.

"What's that then! It wasn't there before!" Joe looked down at his side – silently cursing at himself. He had been so busy trying to get out of the bathroom without crying out in pain that he had forgotten to see if there were any marks – he would have covered it up.

"It…I…", Joe didn't know what to say so he tried to move past Frank and doubled up in pain.

'That's it!" Con Rily said taking over, "You are going to the hospital. Frank help Joe get dressed and I'll drive you myself." He walked out of the room and went downstairs to wait while he called Chief Collig and told him what was going on.

_**phx**_

Frank quickly found another t-shirt and jeans for his brother to wear and then tried to help him get dressed. When they got to the t-shirt, Frank saw the look of despair on his face – there was no way he was going to be able to get it on. Even with Frank's help. Frank flashed back to when Joe had first recovered from amnesia and come home. He had a broken arm and Frank remembered coming into his room one morning to see Joe struggling with buttoning up a shirt with one hand.

"Why didn't you just put on a t shirt?" Frank has asked as he stepped in front of Joe, buttoning up his shirt for him and then finished tucking it in to his pants.

Joe smiled, "Oh yeah – you think this is bad, you want to see me trying to get a t shirt over my head and this thing!" He indicated his cast and Frank had to laugh as he had already managed to imagine what that spectacle would look like

"I'll get a shirt!" he told Joe tossing the t-shirt to the side. Joe flashed him a smile of gratitude.

Frank was even more sure then before that Joe had received a new injury. When he had come downstairs earlier that morning, Joe had already been dressed in a t-shirt and now he couldn't put one on even with Frank's help. What had happened?

"Joe what happened?" he asked quietly buttoning up the shirt. Joe just cast his eyes downward and didn't say anything, "Ok little brother…for now. You are going to have to tell me though – eventually. Ready?"

Joe nodded and then allowed Frank to help him get up off the bed. He closed his eyes against the fresh wave of pain and wondered what he was going to say.

_**phx**_

"I'll send over forensics right away!" Chief said as they decided to treat it as a crime scene even before they had all the facts. Too often, valuable evidence was lost because of waiting.

"Yeah, " agreed Con, "I'd rather have evidence that needs to be destroyed if this is innocent and if not, then we can get whoever did this". Hearing Frank and Joe at the top of the stairs he went over to help with Joe as he was now in an undeniable amount of pain. He wrinkled up his nose slightly as a breeze sent him a strong reminder of the mess behind him.

A few minutes later, Frank and Joe were settled in the back of the cruiser and on their way to the hospital.

_**phx**_

Ezra hung up from Con Riley and then sorted through the papers on his desk looking for the small scrap of paper he had written down the phone number of the hotel where Fenton and Laura were staying. With a heavy heart, he dialed it and asked to be put through to Room 292 and listened as the phone started to ring. He was still reeling himself from hearing what had happened and just shook his head sadly. The boys should have told their parents the truth but Ezra did understand why they didn't. That was the funny thing about the Hardy's he though, they care so much about each other that sometimes it did more damage then good when they try to protect each other – the road to Hell is paved with good intentions his mother used to always say and then he heard Fenton's voice on the other end saying hello. He had obviously been waiting for the call.

"Hi Fenton, Con went over to the house…", he started and then went on to tell what he had been told, "the bottom line is that he is driving the boys over the hospital as we speak. Fenton, Con suspects that someone was in the house and threatened or attacked Joe."

Fenton had sat down heavily on the bed while Ezra was talking. His mind was racing as he tried to digest everything he was being told…rumors…gay…assault…Joe.

"Did Con say if Joe was all right?" he asked as he couldn't remember why they were on their way to the hospital – everything was happening too fast. It was one thing to think your son was roughed up by a few teammates – Joe had been in scraps before – but another to find out that he had been the victim of a number of attacks because people thought he was gay.

"He thinks he might have broken ribs but he is not sure. Frank was insisting that Joe was in different pain then yesterday. Anyway the hospital will have his records from yesterday and know if this is something new or something that just took a long time developing. "

"Thanks Ezra – we're coming home". With that Fenton Hardy hung up the phone and turned to his pretty wife whose face was etched with worry from hearing her husband's end of the conversation. But before he could say anything, she gave him a hug and whispered, "I've already started to pack". And within an hour they were on their way back to Bayport.

_**phx**_

Ben Mitchell was waiting for his son when Paul got home. He grabbed his son and threw him against the wall as soon as the door closed. With a quick backhand he yelled, "Why him? Why him, Paul? His daddy is a private investigator for pete's sake!"

Paul heard the deadly tone in the voice and shuddered, even he was afraid of his father, "I'm sorry Dad – but I thought he liked me". He knew it was feeble but he wanted to do anything to turn his father's hatred away from him.

"What made you think he liked you? Hell I don't even like you and you're my son!" he roared slamming his fist into the wall next to Paul's head. A fist-sized hole was left in the wake of his rage.

Massaging his now sore knuckles Ben Mitchell tried to think what to do – then he got on ideal and stalking over to the phone he lifted the receiver, dialed a number and waited.

"Bayport High School – how may I direct your call?" a pleasant female voice answered. Swallowing the rage that threatened to consume him, Ben Mitchell responded lightly, "Good day – can I speak to Mr. Bradley please? Tell him it is his brother-in-law".

_**phx**_

"Ouch!" Joe yelped as the doctor pressed gently in on his side.

"Sorry", she replied before turning to Frank and the police officer that was with him and saying, "I can't say for sure, I'll need an x-ray but I don't think it is broken. Cracked or bruised for sure, but I doubt it is broken".

"Did you pull his chart from yesterday?" Con Riley asked as he stepped out of the examination room with her. Frank told Joe he would be right back and followed them out.

"I didn't have too, I am the doctor who treated him yesterday,", she smiled widely at Con Riley wishing all cops were as cute and then looking a bit disappointed when she saw the wedding ring on his finger.

"I remember you", added Frank who had not had a chance to tell that to Con when Dr. Cain had first come in.

"I did a chest and abdominal x-ray on him then and it showed nothing. What happened to him today?" she demanded and then held up a finger indicating for them to wait as she passed along her instructions to have Joe x-rayed.

"We don't know", Con answered while Frank decided to go back and keep Joe company. He also wanted to try and find out what had happened now that he knew for sure that something had.

Joe was laying back down in bed with his eyes closed. Frank could see he was in pain but he needed to know what happened.

"Spill little brother – who did this to you"

Joe didn't answer.

"Joe I am not fooling here! What happened today?"

Joe still didn't answer.

"Joseph Paul Hardy – what is wrong with you!"

Joe felt the tears slide down his cheeks as he kept his eyes squeezed shut – Paul even assaulted him in his own name Joseph Paul Hardy! He spoke so low that Frank had to strain to hear what he was saying.

"Please don't call me that".

"What? Call you what?" Frank asked gently. At least Joe was saying something…

Again Joe didn't answer and Frank thought back to what he had just said and then he realized what Joe was talking about.

"I'm sorry baby brother", he apologized and then sat down beside him to wait for the porters to take Joe to x-ray.

Con came back in as well, "I spoke with Chief Collig – your parents are on the way home". Frank expected to here a groan from Joe but instead he saw a sense of relief pass over his brother's face. And that was the final confirmation that Frank needed. Something bad had happened.

_**phx**_

Mr. Bradley rushed in to the emergency room, "I am looking for Joe Hardy. I am the principle of Bayport High School – he's one of my pupils" he told the admitting nurse. She directed him to a waiting room and he sat down nervously.

A few minutes later he saw Frank come out of a room and towards him.

"Mr. Bradley?" he asked surprised to see his principle there, 'What are you doing here?"

"I called your house to see how Joe was doing. When I got no answer I got worried and decided to just call the hospital and make sure that Joe didn't have a relapse. Biff Hooper told me you had went home at lunchtime to check on him, " explained the older man. Frank nodded, touched that the principle cared enough to drop by.

"Is Joe ok?"

"We don't know yet. He was just taken up to x-ray and we will have to wait until he comes back to find out anything", admitted Frank sitting down next to Mr. Bradley. Con was on the phone again with Chief Collig bringing him up to date on what was going on.

"What happened?" Mr. Bradley asked and Frank just shook his head.

"We don't know – Joe hasn't told us anything. Actually – Mr. Bradley would you mind doing me a favor?" an ideal had popped into Frank's head. It might just work.

"Anything", he answered.

"Joe isn't saying anything to me or Con Riley – but I was just thinking that he might tell you what happened. I mean he already confided in you about Paul", Mr. Bradley caught on immediately.

"I'll try. Who is Con Riley?" he didn't recognize the name and was surprised when Frank indicated the police officer who was now walking towards them.

"Mr. Bradley this is our good friend Officer Con Riley – he is the one who found Joe. Con this is Mr. Bradley our principle", Frank introduced.

"Found Joe? He didn't call the police?" the principle needed to clarify. Both Frank and Con shook their heads.

"No", explained the officer, "Fenton Hardy asked us to drop by and check on the boys. He was worried about what had happened to Joe". Mr. Bradley nodded his understanding – Joe hadn't called the police, it was a family friend checking up on him who happened to be a uniformed officer…he felt a wave of relief but he needed to talk to Joe just to be sure.

"Joe is lucky to have a friend like you Officer Riley. Frank has asked me to talk to Joe when he gets back. Hopefully I will be able to find out what happened". Con was relieved, with Joe not talking it would be impossible to find out what happened and he dearly wanted to arrest someone for this. Not only because the Hardy's were his friends, but he just hated to see kids get hurt especially when they wouldn't talk to the police so the perpetrators could be dealt with!

"Oh Mr. Bradley I am glad you came. I was going to see you later anyway so this saves me the trip, " Con smiled and continued, "I was just wondering why the school incidents involving Joe Hardy weren't reported to the police. It is my understanding that expulsions, especially ones resulting from a sexual assault or aggravated assault, are supposed to be reported to us so we can determine if charges are going to be laid?"

Mr. Bradley paled a bit, he hadn't expected this but he quickly recovered, "Of course, Officer. However, in Mr. Hardy's case, he specifically told me he did not want to press charges. And due to the nature of the crime, I felt it better to keep this quiet. Quiet frankly Officer Riley, it has been in my experience that whenever a young man is the victim of a sexual assault, he tends to want as little attention drawn to it as possible. I was trying to protect Mr. Hardy. It is going to be hard enough on him as is – ".

Con sighed heavily. Of course Mr. Bradley was right. Most sexual assaults of teenage boys were never reported because the victim felt that it infringed on their masculinity as many reasoned that they themselves must be gay – which was incorrect. Being raped or assaulted makes a man no more a homosexual after the attack then he was before. He is the victim as much as any girl is who is raped or sexually assaulted.

"Joe is a minor – it will be up to his parents whether or not charges are filed, " reminded Con, "so you should have at least filed a complaint so that there would be paperwork started – no matter which way they decided to go".

"I apologize. I hope there will never be a next time – but if there is I will call the police myself", acquiesced Mr. Bradley.

Frank started to say something when they saw Joe being wheeled back to his room. Indicating that Mr. Bradley could follow, Frank and Con went to see how Joe was doing.

When they came in, he was already back in his bed.

"How are you doing?" asked Frank and Joe started to ask why Mr. Bradley was here when the doctor came back in the room holding Joe's x-ray.

"He's our school principle", explained Frank as he saw the doctor look at the newcomer.

"Ok. Well my suspicions were right. While the ribs aren't broken, two are cracked, " she held up the x-ray so everyone could see. Joe inwardly groaned, it was going to be hard to keep up his "nothing happened" story now.

"Do you want to tell us what happened now?" the doctor continued as she pulled out the tape to start bandaging up his ribs. Joe winced as she worked and tried to keep from crying out in pain but he still didn't say anything. Quiet honestly he was too tired to say anything – he just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

"Joe please…where did the money come from" Frank pleaded as he tried a different tactic and Joe felt his own tears starting again as he heard the pleading note in Frank's voice. But he couldn't tell…he just couldn't as he heard Ben Mitchell's voice again… Not only will I allow Paul to finish what he started…I will hold you down for him…

"From Winston that's all - Nothing happened! Nothing!" Joe screamed and tried to get off the bed, he needed to get away from everyone but before he could move, Frank grabbed his arms while the doctor gently tried to keep him from moving, 'I need to get out of here! Now!"

"Easy Joe, I am almost finished here and then you can go", the doctor said soothingly as she was almost finished taping his ribs.

Frank was extremely worried. His imagination was working overtime as every scenario played through his head in an attempt to explain what had happened and why Joe didn't want to tell anyone. And the money bothered him – he knew that Winston Abernathy sent Joe a courier package every week of stuff he said Joe needed to take a look at – but Joe seldom reviewed anything unless Winston called him and said something specific in it was urgent. He only opened it to get Mrs. Corradi's cookies. She insisted on sending him some every week – but he had never been sent cash before…but it was possible, Frank guessed.

Finally, feeling the start of a headache he nodded to Con for them to leave the room and let Mr. Bradley talk to Joe.

"Joe I'll be right back", Frank said as he looked at Mr. Bradley before leaving the room.

Joe stared warily at his principle. He felt bad about his outburst and was a little surprised that Frank hadn't reacted to it but then he knew that Frank was trying his best to be supportive…he just didn't understand.

Dr. Cain finished with his ribs, "Please wait here. I am going to get you a prescription for mild painkillers. I am only going to give you a few pills, though. If you are still experiencing discomfort in a couple of days, try using extra strength Tylenol. I will be right back". And then she was gone leaving Joe sitting on the bed with his principle.

_**phx**_

Phil Cohen did something he never dreamed in a million years that he would do – he skipped his afternoon classes.

He had wanted to talk to Frank about the things he had found out. But Frank had left to go home to check on Joe and Phil didn't have a chance to tell him anything.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" he asked the blond haired beefy class skipping driver as they weaved onto an off ramp and then back onto the highway. Biff snorted, "Of course I do. That wasn't our exit!"

"Why do I think we just should have went to class?" Chet moaned from the back seat where he and Tony were sitting.

"And miss this chance for a road trip a week before exams – bah humbug, why do we need classes anyway", responded Tony sarcastically.

"Hey nobody forced you to come!" Phil said defensively – this was going to be a long car ride at the rate the bickering was starting and they hadn't even left the Bayport City limits yet!

"I know…I know…it's just that I don't feel right doing this without a Hardy", Chet defended and everyone knew what he was talking about.

Frank and Joe were the sleuths - but right now, there was a trail to follow and their friends wouldn't let it grow cold because they wanted to wait for the brothers. Frank and Joe had always been there for them without being asked twice - if they couldn't skip a couple of classes, then what kind of friends were they?

After Frank had left, Phil started to tell the others about what he had learned. Callie had been too preoccupied to pay much attention. Her only comment was still ringing in their ears,

Her exact words were, "You are nuts –! You've been up since the crack of dawn trying to prove what? That the brat didn't lead Paul on? Whatever! I got more important things to think about right now!" And then she had left the table totally disgusted with them.

The boys had been shocked – Callie seemed totally undone. It was not secret, anymore, that Callie was not very fond of Joe but she had always been at least civil about him – this was totally unbelievable even for Callie. They were just relived that Frank hadn't been there to hear her insinuation – did Callie think that Joe actually deserved what Paul tried to do to him?

This horrified the friends and, without, much more discussion, they decided they needed to go to the other school and see if they could get anyone to talk. They needed to know the truth.

Twenty minutes later, Biff's car was fully loaded with Biff, Phil, Tony and Chet – and they were on their way to EverHeights High School – they needed to know what had happened.

_**phx**_

"Joe," Mr. Bradley wasn't really sure what to say so he just took a deep breath and started, "I know you don't want to tell anyone about what happened but I can see that it is bothering you to keep it inside. You can tell me – I won't tell anyone, I promise. You will feel better – trust me", Mr. Bradley grabbed Joe's chin to make the boy look into his face so he could make him see that he was being genuine. At first Joe flinched but then he turned his tormented gaze into the principle's eyes and instantly Mr. Bradley regretted seeing how much despair they held. He let go of Joe's face and sat down beside him and waited. Years of dealing with kids who were in uncomfortable situations told him that it was often times just best to wait – tell them they can tell you and then wait for them to.

It paid off, Joe took gave a big sigh – he did want to tell someone and he felt he could trust Mr. Bradley not to tell. After all he had helped him with Paul, once already, "Mr. Mitchell came to see me". His voice was barely a whisper and the principle strained to hear him, his blood running cold as he made out what Joe said.

"He told me he would….he would…if I", Joe paused in a flashback of the attack. Taking a deep breath he tried to rein in his fear and continued, "He brought money to bribe me - 5000.00! Can you believe that – he thought his money could buy my silence". Joe went quiet again as he was sickened at the thought that Mr. Mitchell thought his money could take away what had happened. Then he continued, "When he realized I was home alone, he attacked me and told me if I ever told anyone or pressed charges, he would…he would…, "taking a deep breath, " he would help Paul rape me."

Mr. Bradley gasped – he had no ideal and Joe continued oblivious to his principle's response, "I was so scared I got sick and when I finished he kicked me in the side – cracked my ribs I guess, and threw the money at me". Joe was finished.

Alan Bradley sat in silence for a few minutes but then remembering his earlier phone call he asked, "Did you tell anyone or call the police?"

Joe looked horrified, "No! I wouldn't…I can't – you heard what they will do. I passed out and when I came too Con Riley was there. I didn't call him, he was just there!" Before they could talk anymore, the doctor came in followed by Frank and Con.

Frank took one look at his white-faced brother and equally white-faced principle and knew that Joe had told. He sighed in relief, now they would know what happened!

_**phx**_

"So how do you want to do this?" Biff asked Phil as they pulled into the parking lot of the school. It was almost the end of the day and a few snowflakes were just beginning to fall. Phil sat in silence for a few minutes wishing once again that Frank was here, he always seemed to know what to do…but he wasn't so sighing, Phil replied, "Well it might be better if we split up and see if we can get someone to talk to us. This isn't a big school – somebody has to know something!" He glanced at the boys in the rearview mirror and quickly decided on the pairing, "Chet, you and Tony check out the cafeteria, library and common areas. Biff you're with me, we'll check out the office, the teachers and the athletics department." As they left the car, they decided to meet back there within two hours or so.

As Phil and Biff went inside the school, they were surprised to see how much it was set up like their own school. Then Phil saw a plaque on the wall just inside the school and told Biff, "This school was designed by the same people who did our school!"

Biff looked at him in shock, "Phil sometimes you scare me with all the useless stuff you seem to know!"

Phil just laughed, "Well I did do a paper on the history of Bayport High last year – who would have known that I would actually pull that up again!"

Shaking his head, the boys quickly made their way to the principle's office while Chet and Tony followed their noses to the cafeteria. Along the way they tried to talk to a couple of the students but nobody wanted to give them the time of day, let alone talk about Paul.

Reaching the cafeteria, they weren't surprised to see a number of students hanging out there, although lunchtime had long since been over, 'This is just like our school!" Chet blurted out surprised at finding the cafeteria in the same location as it was in their school.

"Cool!" was Tony's only response and then he nodded towards a boy sitting alone at a table in the back reading a physics book, "Look they even have their own Phil!" Chet laughed and then they made their way over to the boy who looked up at them and smiled as Chet asked if they could talk to him for a few minutes.

"Sure", smiled back the boy seeming very pleasant enough, "What about?"

"Well we are trying to find out about a student who used to go to your school. His name is Paul Mitchell do you know him?" the boys were surprised at the immediate change in the demur of the EverHeights student. His smile immediately froze on his face as he quickly picked up his book and without even bothering to say good-bye hurried from the room.

"Yup, I think he knows Paul", quipped Tony. A deep voice behind them made then turn quickly, "Get out of our school now".

The voice belonged to one of the other students that they had seen in the cafeteria, a tall, althletically built black boy with bulging muscles. Remembering Chet's quip about an EverHeights Phil, Tony thought to himself…and they even have their own Biff, silently wishing that Biff was with them right now.

_**phx**_

Biff and Chet were not having much luck either. The principle was away from the school for the day and no one else in the office could help them. Sighing they decided to see if they could talk to any teachers.

A short older woman with gray hair and glasses, was on her way down the hall when Phil called out to her, "Excuse me – but I was wondering if you could help us?" Turning she quickly sized them up – a tall beefy blond boy and a shorter lanky brown haired boy.

"Are you students here?" she demanded not recognizing them.

"No", Phil shook his head and then continued before she asked them to leave, "We are from Bayport High School in Bayport but we are looking for some information and think you can help us". The teacher gave them another once over and decided that they looked decent enough so she opened a classroom door and indicated for them to go in.

"I'm Ms. Caulder", she introduced herself sitting down at the desk while they sat in front of her.

"My name is Phil Cohen and this is my friend Biff Hooper, "Phil introduced, "and a friend of ours, Joe Hardy, was the victim of an assault by someone who we think might have recently been a student here. And I don't think that Joe was the only victim". Phil waited to see if the teacher gave them any reaction.

She'd be an excellent poker player if she does know anything, thought Biff as the teacher looked back at them without any indication that she knew what they were talking about. After a moment she did say, "Go on". Taking a deep breath Phil started.

"This student assaulted Joe in the school gymnasium. And then again the next day in a closed classroom just like this one – I was there. We told the principle and he was expelled", Phil ended deciding to leave out the details of the assault.

Ms. Caulder didn't say anything for a few minutes but then she got up and walked over to the window. Staring out of it, she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "That's good. Too often a well-connected student can almost get away with murder. So, why are you here? Your friend's attacker was expelled". She still didn't look at them but seemed deep in thought, about what the boys could only guess.

"I found out that he was a student here last year and I also know that he was expelled from this school. I am thinking he might have tried something like this here, as well, and we are trying to find out as much as we can so we'll know if our friend is still in danger – the student's name is Paul Mitchell".

At that the teacher finally turned and when they saw the look on her face, Biff knew that she could never play poker – the teacher was terrified.

"Look you need to leave, you shouldn't be here, " Ms. Caulder glanced around nervously and started for the door but as she as leaving she turned back and looked first at Phil and then at Biff in the face for emphasis as she said, "Don't leave your friend alone – he'll never be safe!" And then she walked out leaving the shocked boys open mouthed.

_**phx**_

"I said, Get out of our school now!" the EverHeights student repeated and now he was joined by another guy, a young Hispanic equally well build – if they weren't on the football team, they should have been.

This isn't going to end very well, thought Chet as he desperately tried to think of a way out of it. The last thing he wanted was to get into a fight with these boys, "I'm sorry, we are just trying to find out some information to help out our friend!" he said honestly.

The big boy actually growled this time, "Any friend of Paul Mitchell's is not welcome here" and he pounded his fist into his open hand to reiterate the point.

"Whoa!" Tony said putting up his hands to ward off the increasing hostility, "We aren't friends of Paul Mitchell!" he continued as the boys didn't look too convinced, "he attacked a friend of ours and we are just trying to find out why he got expelled from your school!' This got a reaction. All the hostility left the boy's faces and they sat down heavily at the table.

"I'm sorry about your friend. My name is Martin and this is Michael" he introduced his buddy.

"I'm Tony Prito and this is Chet Morton", replied Tony as they took seats across from the other boys. Maybe they would find something out now.

"We can't help you", Martin started…or maybe not, retracted Tony as Martin continued, and "Yes Mitchell was a student here and yes he was expelled but we are not allowed to talk about it".

"Why not?" pressed Chet as he could tell the boys knew something!

"Legal thingy", Michael picked up, "Everything was settled so if we talk about it, we can be hit with a great big slander law suit" and the other two boys nodded in agreement.

Chet and Tony talked to the two boys for the next hour but they still didn't learn anything new. All they would confirm was that something nasty happened and that it was being swept beneath the carpet by money.

"I smell money", Tony grumbled after the other boys left to go home.

"Yeah", agreed Chet as both boys knew nothing like cold hard cash was as effective as closing the mouth of a victims or, in this case, an entire school.

_**phx**_

Vanessa spent the morning driving around, furious for not being strong enough to confront Joe. She hated the fact that he still had such an effect on her – I don't love you anymore, she kept saying over and over again until she was yelling it out loud and pounding on the steering wheel.

Suddenly, a car horn blared and she swerved to avoid hitting a car as her own vehicle crossed the yellow line! Shaking, she pulled over and laid her head to rest on the steering wheel as the tears streamed down her face.

I do love you, she finally whispered as she closed her eyes and let go of her emotions.

Vanessa did not know how long she sat in the truck before she heard a tapping on her window. Looking up she saw the concerned face of a highway patrol officer and rolled down her window.

"Are you ok, ma'am?" he asked as he looked at the teen and knew she had been crying. Vanessa slowly nodded her head, "I will be".

"Do you need any help?" he asked kindly and Vanessa just thought, yes, but not the kind you can offer.

"No Officer, I just was upset and thought I should pull over until I felt better. I'll be ok, I just need to sit here for a few more minutes".

"Well, ok then, but I would suggest you go somewhere a bit more populated. Unfortunately the side of a road is no place for anyone to be for very long", he warned her and hoped she would not stay much longer – highways were a very dangerous place.

'Thanks for you concern, Officer – and you're right, I better go home anyway before my mom starts to worry", waving to him, she put the truck in drive, signaled to pull out and then left the roadside. She barely remembered driving up on the highway because she had been so distraught, so she waited for the first chance to go off it and back into Bayport.

The off ramp took her near the part of town where the Hardy's lived. Vanessa shook her head at the irony and decided what the heck she would try and finish what she started. She really wanted to get this confrontation over with so she could start to get on with her life.

A few minutes later she made the familiar turn onto Elm Street and was shocked to see two police cars parked outside the Hardy's house. Worry replaced her anger, and Vanessa quickly parked the Explorer and got out. What could have happened, she wondered, it had been less then two hours since she had last driven by and everything looked all right then!

As she approached the front door, it was opened and a young police officer that Vanessa did not recognize stepped out. She held her hand to stop Vanessa from going any further, "I'm sorry miss – but you cannot go in here. It's a crime scene".

Vanessa's heart lept into the back of her throat – Joe! It had to be Joe!

"What…what happened?" she tried to ask as her voice shook. Before the female officer could answer, a familiar face stood in the door – Chief Collig! Vanessa had met him a few times before, the most recent had been months earlier at Joe's funeral when they all thought Joe was dead.

"Ms. Bender, I thought I recognized your voice. It's ok Selina, she's Joe's girlfriend", the other officer nodded and headed back to the police cruiser with the bag of evidence she was carrying. Vanessa swallowed hard when she heard the Chief introduce her as Joe's girlfriend – it had been a long time since she had been called that – obviously he had not heard.

"Ex-girlfriend, " she corrected quietly. Ezra narrowed his eyes but said nothing as he looked at the young girl. Such a shame, he thought, she and Joe always seemed so good together. And it had been nice to see him moving on with his life – he needed to get past his grief for Iola Morton.

"What happened?" Vanessa asked quietly as she could see another police officer still inside the house.

"We don't know", Chief Collig said truthfully, " we are still trying to find that out."

"Is Frank or Joe here?" she asked as she saw their new truck still in the driveway. Callie had told her about the Envoy. Chief Collig shook his head, "No, Con Riley drove Frank and Joe to the hospital", and then seeing a stricken look cross Vanessa's face, he continued quickly, "Joe's ok – he just had a couple of cracked ribs that needed to be taken care of".

Vanessa was relieved but she still couldn't understand how that could have all happened since she had driven by earlier, "I can't believe it", she muttered. The Chief misinterpreting what she was saying agreed, "I know – poor Joe, he spends more time in the hospital then anyone should have to!"

"That's not what I mean, Chief Collig. I am just shocked because he was ok when I was here a couple of hours ago", she clarified.

Ezra immediately asked, "You saw Joe today?"

"Yes," confirmed Vanessa, "I was coming to talk to him but…" her voice trailed off.

"But what?" demanded Ezra sensing that she might be able to give him a lead.

'But then I saw Joe and chickened out, ok!' she said the last part a bit more harshly then she intended but it was still a sore topic to her and Ezra was not concerned about her tone right now, he had more important things to ask.

"You saw Joe?'

"Yes"

"Did you talk to him?"

"No"

"Vanessa, I can tell you really don't want to be talking to me about this so if you would prefer I can ask Selina, Officer Barrett, to come back but I need to know exactly what you saw when you came here earlier this morning. You might have seen something important without realizing it!", Collig was just getting ready to call back his other officer when Vanessa suddenly thought about something.

"You mean like the guy that was talking to Joe?" Chief Collig was so stunned he was speechless for a moment but recovered quickly – she had seen something.

"Yes – Selina can you come here please. Ms. Bender is an eyewitness!" Immediately Officer Barrett was standing beside her but Vanessa continued to address the older man.

"It's ok, Chief, I don't mind talking to you about that, " she flashed a smile at the other woman in case she thought Vanessa might be slighting her and continued, "I pulled up in front of the house and Joe was in the doorway talking to someone. Then he looked at me and I lost my nerve and took off".

"Did you see any other vehicles around?" Ezra asked as he saw Selina taking notes. Vanessa screwed up her face as she tried to remember. Her mind had been so wrapped up in Joe it took her a few minutes but the nodded, "Yes I did! A big gray Cadillac was parked where the Envoy is now! I'm sorry I was not interested in it enough to have seen the plates". She apologized but Chief Collig dismissed it, 'Don't worry – this is a big help. What can you tell us about the man?"

Again Vanessa tried to remember and started to shake her head, "Not much I'm afraid because his back was to me but…Wait! I remember that he was a big barrel chested man with dark hair…and, oh yeah! he was taller then Joe because Joe looked around the man to see me! A good three or four inches at least. Taller then Frank for sure", she surmised as she thought about the height difference between the two brothers and then between Joe and the man.

Ezra was pleased. Vanessa had placed another person at the Hardy house shortly before Con had found Joe, 'Thanks Vanessa, anything else?"

For the first time, Vanessa flashed back to the look on Joe's face when he saw her and slapped her head, "Ohmygod!" she anguished and looked like she was about to pass out. Ezra and Selina grabbed her arms and helped her steady.

"Are you ok?" Officer Barrett asked her and Vanessa just nodded her head. Her face had grown deathly pale – had she been so self absorbed in her own anger that she failed to notice the look on Joe's face?

She had been.

"He was terrified…", she answered numbly, "but when he saw me he thought I was there to help him. And I drove away". Her voice trailed off as she remembered seeing the look of terror on Joe's face being replaced with relief when he had seen her, and then she had left, 'This is my fault!"

"No!" Barked Ezra not really having time to deal with her emotional crisis but needing to reassure her, "You had no way of knowing anything would happen. Vanessa, don't blame yourself – if it weren't for you then we would have no leads!"

Vanessa was surprised by this, "Didn't Joe tell you about the man?"

"No", Chief Collig shook his head sadly, "He's insisting that no one was here. I haven't seen him yet but Con Riley has reported that Joe is one scared kid". Ezra said the last part softly – he had known the boys since Joe was a newborn and he knew it was bad for Joe to be so scared that he was willing to protect his assailant.

"I had no ideal" Vanassa admitted sadly as she now felt the need to talk to Joe to apologize to him. No matter how much she had been hurt by him, she could never live with herself if Joe thought she had left him alone on purpose. If only I had stayed…she thought sadly.

_**phx**_

"You can go home now Joe but I want you to take it easy. You're body has had a rough couple of days so nothing strenuous, doctor's orders! Frank, here is the prescription for some mild painkillers, have it filled on your way home. If he is having trouble sleeping, he can continue to use the prescription I gave him last night. Joe, " Dr. Cain said to the boy, "I do not want to see you in here again! Now, get out and let me treat some real sick people, " she said joking as she watched Joe slide gingerly off the examining table.

'Thanks doctor!" both Frank and Joe quipped as they left the room with Con Riley and Mr. Bradley right after them. Both Frank and Con were itching to talk to the principle who seemed to be having trouble looking either of them in the face – what had Joe told him?

"Frank I will drive you and Joe home, " Con reminded them as they had left their vehicle at home. Mr. Bradley was walking behind when they heard his cell phone go off. They had all turned their phones back on as soon as they had left the hospital.

"Hello?' he answered as Frank helped Joe ease into the back of the crusier. Mr. Bradley listened for a few minutes before replying, "I will take care of it right away! Good bye!" Hanging up he saw Frank and Con looking at him and knew they wanted to know what Joe had told them. In the cruiser, Joe had laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes – he just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

"Look I am sorry – but a problem has come up that I have to take of, right away! I'll drop by as soon as I can", he quickly tried to get away but Frank grabbed his arm and he pulled him to the side away from Joe. Con followed.

"What did Joe tell you?" he demanded his eyes full of concern, he wanted to know.

Mr. Bradley looked from the boy to the police officer to the boy again not really knowing what to say. Finally he sighed, "Joe didn't tell me anything – he's too scared. If you want my advice, stop pushing him. He will tell you when he is ready and he isn't ready yet! All he did was tell me about some of the nightmares he has been having – what he needs right now is your support so give him some space. Now I really have to go". Mr. Bradley pulled his arm free and headed towards the parking garage.

"I'm not buying that!' Frank spoke angrily, 'Joe told him something – he is way too spooked!"

Con agreed, "Alan Bradley? I think I just might need to run a background check on our Mr. Bradley and see if he has anything to hide."

"You think he has something to do with this?" Frank asked horrified – that had not occurred to him but Con just shook his head, "I don't know. I could be grasping at straws but I do know one thing."

"What's that?" asked Frank looking at his brother's still form in the back seat of the cruiser.

"Under no circumstances is Joe to be left alone – not until we can find out what we are up against!" Chilled by his words, Frank agreed and they climbed into the car and drove back to the house.

_**phx**_

Mr. Bradley walked quickly back to his car still shaken from his talk with Joe. He knew that his brother-in-law and nephew were expecting him to report in on what he had found out. Sitting behind the car wheel, he contemplated what to do. Joe hadn't called the police…but the police were now involved – would telling Ben and Paul the truth help Joe, or make it worst?

Turning the ignition on the principle pulled out of the parking spot and quickly headed towards his house. He had thought about going back to the school but decided that whatever he had missed could wait until the morning so he just drove home.

His message machine was blinking but after checking his call display he decided there was nobody there he needed to talk right away, so he took a deep breath, picked up the phone and call Ben Mitchell.

"Well!" Ben's voice boomed in his ear, "What happened?" Ben had already tried to call him earlier but quickly realized from Mr. Bradley's cryptic answers that he couldn't talk. So he had waited.

"Get out of town", Alan Bradley said – he had made his decision about what to tell them, "Joe told the police and he is under police protection. If you leave now, you might be able to get away". He then hung up the phone before he had to say anything more. He had decided it was better this way – if Ben and Paul thought that Joe had told the truth then maybe they would leave. It was better then the alternative.

Alan Bradley was not stupid; he knew that Paul would continue messing about with Joe and this time they would all go down. He couldn't risk it, he liked Bayport and he liked this school. I'm sorry Joe, he said as he poured himself a glass of whiskey, straight up, this is the best thing for everyone.

_**phx**_

Ben Mitchell glared at the phone in his hand. Behind him Paul saw the look and knew it wasn't going to be good. His father turned his cold hatred-filled eyes on him and stared at him. Paul shivered involuntarily and before he could react, his father had covered the distance between them and grabbing his son, he threw him against the fireplace.

"Dad!" Paul gasped but before he could react his father was on him again, kicking him, hitting him, swearing at him until finally he just stopped exhausted looking at the crying, bleeding form lying at his feet.

"Get up", he growled and Paul winced as he pulled himself to his feet. His body ached but he felt fortunate, as he didn't think anything was broken except his nose. Ben Mitchell wiped his bloody knuckles off in the couch as he said, "Grab a bag".

As he turned to leave Paul called after him painfully, holding his bleeding nose, "What about Joe?"

His father never turned but just responded, "Just get your bag – I gotta dump the Cadillac!".

_**phx**_

Joe had just settled down in bed when he heard his parent's voices in the hallway. A few minutes later his door opened and his mother and father came rushing into the room and then stopped in shock as they took in Joe's appearance. His swollen eye that had now turned black and the cut above it, the assortment of bruises that his dotted his arms and what they could see of his chest above the bandages.

"Oh baby! What did they do to you?' his mother sobbed as she sat down beside him afraid to hug him because he looked so uncomfortable. So she took his hand and he squeezed it encouragingly, "It's not too bad, Mom!" he said through his pain. He didn't want his parents to know how bad he actually felt and even the painkillers weren't giving him much relief.

His father stared stoned faced at him, too shocked for words. Nothing had prepared him for this. Frank had said that Joe had gotten into a scrap with a few teammates – this was more then a scrap, this was a beating!

"How are you feeling son?" he managed as he recovered enough to come over and stand beside his wife. For the first time in his life, Fenton Hardy felt awkward around his son – a boy had assaulted Joe at his own school and Fenton did not know what to say or do. He was afraid to touch Joe for fear of causing him any more distress. And then today, what had happened today?

"Yes Dad, I'm fine – but I am glad to see you guys", tears shone unshed in Joe's eyes. He was glad to be surrounded by his family because he wanted to feel safe again. Right now Joe Hardy did not feel safe.

Fenton started to reach out to pat Joe's head but then stopped. Frank sitting on the desk chair saw the gesture and realized that his dad wasn't sure what to do or how to behave. This bothered Frank as he wasn't sure why his father seemed so hesitant, it was still Joe – nothing had happened to change that. Wanting to keep Joe from noticing his father's behavior Frank broke in, "Joe, Mom, can you excuse me and Dad for a few minutes?" They both nodded and Fenton followed Frank out of the room, relived at the brief reprieve he had been given.

But as soon as they were downstairs, Frank turned to his father, angrily, "What was wrong with you in there?' he demanded as he stooped down to pick up the towels that he had used to try and remove the stain. The carpet was still damp and the faint smell of vomit still assaulted the olfactory senses every now and then but Frank had been assured that it would be ok once the carpet cleaning company came by in the morning.

"I don't know", admitted Fenton as he sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands, "I just don't know".

His voice sounded so weary and tired, that Frank dropped down in the chair across from him and just said sadly, "It's still Joe, Dad".

"I know, ' Fenton said quietly, "It is just that…" He stopped looking for the right words and when he did, he sat back and looked deep into the dark brown eyes so much like his own, 'Frank, I can't look at him without imagining what it must have been like for him when Paul attacked him. I know he only kissed him but I see it in my mind and I feel sick".

Frank felt sick hearing his father talking- it had never occurred to him that his father, famous PI Fenton Hardy, would have trouble dealing with it. But then again I should have, he thought and his voice was quite and sad when he spoke to his father,.

"Dad, it wasn't "only kissing him" – it was sexual assault. Joe didn't want that contact and he wasn't any better able to stop it then if someone did that to Mom." He stared at his father hard as he continued.

"Dad, would you have trouble being there for Mom if some strange man forced her to kiss him? To take advantage of her in that way? It might even be a little harder on Joe because he is a guy. Remember boys don't get sexually assaulted" Fenton listened to his son's words and it made him feel even guiltier because that was the bottom line. No matter how much he didn't like to see people put in gender roles, deep down inside him, he had still believed that sexual assault was a crime against woman and he was having a hard time accepting that it had happened to his youngest son. But he was wrong and a few minutes later when he went back upstairs and saw his wife sitting with his now sleeping son, he felt a new rage burning inside him. He went over and gently kissed his son's forehead determined to let Joe know that he was still the same person as he was before and he was definitely no less a man for what had happened.

_**phx**_

Exhausted Frank was almost asleep when he remembered that Phil had something he wanted to tell him about Paul. Looking at the clock, he saw it was 11:00 pm and knew it was too late to call his friend. He would have to wait until the morning.

"Shoot!" Frank said frustrated with himself that he hadn't remembered until it was too late. He was sure that Phil was still up but knew that Mr. Cohen did not appreciate phone calls after 11 pm unless it was an emergency. And although it was pressing that Frank found out what Phil knew, it was in no way an emergency. Yawning, he pulled himself out of bed, Phil might still be online!

He quickly logged on and checked out the chat room to see if any of his friends were there. At first, it was empty but he decided to stay logged in for a few more minutes as he went back over to Joe's room to check on his brother. Joe seemed to be sleeping peacefully and Frank, relived, closed the door and went back into his own room just as he heard the computer chirp that someone had come into the chat room – it was Callie!

CALLIE:HERE THERE BABY – HOW'S IT GOING?

FRANK:CRAPPY.

CALLIE:CRAPPY? IS JOE SICK AGAIN?

FRANK:YES AND NO.

CALLIE:CALL ME.

FRANK:IT'S LATE.

CALLIE:IT'S NEVER TOO LATE FOR ME – YOU KNOW THAT BABY!

FRANK:NOT NOW BUT I WILL IN THE MORNING OK?

CALLIE:BEFORE SCHOOL?

FRANK:BEFORE SCHOOL. WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON LINE SO LATE ON A SCHOOLNIGHT?

CALLIE:I COULDN'T SLEEP AND YOU?

FRANK:LOOKING FOR PHIL.

CALLIE:PHIL?

FRANK:YEAH ITS AFTER 11 AND I NEEDED TO TALK TO HIM.

CALLIE:YOU NEED TO TALK TO HIM – IS THERE SOMETHING I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT YOU TWO GUYS? LOL

Frank stared horrified at the screen, was Callie actually insinuating a relationship between him and Phil, as a joke? In light of everything that had happened, Frank thought that was in very bad taste!

FRANK:NOT FUNNY.

For a few seconds Callie didn't write anything back.

CALLIE:SORRY – I WASN'T THINKING. BAD BAD CALLIE!

FRANK:I'M GOING TO BED. TALK TO YOU TOMMORROW. BEFORE SCHOOL. BYE.

CALLIE:BYE.

Frank logged off and crawling back in his bed he couldn't believe how shaken up he was over Callie's comment. That is how rumors start, he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

_**phx**_

Callie stared at the screen for a few minutes after Frank left the chat room. Someone's a tad bit on the sensitive side, she thought. Just as she was getting ready to log off herself she heard a chirp and saw that someone else had come on line – Phil!

PHIL:HELLO? ANYONE HOME.

CALLIE:HI PHIL.

PHIL:HAVE YOU TALKED TO FRANK TONIGHT?

CALLIE:NO BUT HE WAS ONLINE EARLIER. YOU JUST MISSED HIM.

PHIL:I NEED TO TALK TO HIM IS HE STILL UP?

CALLIE:I DOUBT IT. HE WAS GOING TO BED WHEN HE WENT OFF LINE JUST A WHILE AGO.

PHIL:DO YOU THINK IT'S TOO LATE TO CALL HIM?

CALLIE:YES. JOE IS SICK AGAIN.

PHIL:WHAT!

CALLIE:DON'T KNOW THE DETAILS BUT IT CANNOT BE TOO BAD. FRANK SAID HE WOULD CALL IN THE MORNING.

Phil read the message and misinterpreted it thinking that Frank would call him in the morning.

PHIL:OK, I WILL SPEAK TO HIM THEN. TALK TO YOU TOMMORROW CALLIE. BYE!

And then Phil logged off as well and once again Callie was left alone in an empty chat room. Starting to feel a bit tired, she decided to call it a night and logged off. A few minutes later she heard her father knocking on the door. She had been surprised when she got home from school and found out that her dad had to stay late at work – especially in light of the message he had left for her at lunch.

"Come in Dad", she called out as she got up from the desk and went over to sit down on her bed. Reginald Shaw walked into his daughter's room and sat down in the chair that she had just vacated, "Hi honey how was your day?'

"Better then yours I think", she said as she took in his appearance. His eyes were blood shot and his face looked very weary. In the dimmed light of her room, Callie was shocked at how old he looked.

"I have a lot of things on my mind right now", he replied but explained nothing else.

Callie snorted, "I know how that feels!"

"Can I assume that you have been thinking about what I told you last night?" Reginald asked his daughter who nodded and then lay back against her oversized down pillows.

"Yes", she answered. He waited a few more minutes to see if she would elaborate and he was rewarded when he started to talk again, "Dad I love Frank but…"

"But?"

"But that is a lot of money. If only Frank was a different kind of person, I could have them both. Marry the brat but sleep with Frank – now there's a thought. The best of both worlds!" She smiled as she thought of that and then thinking of spending the nights with Frank Hardy made her sigh longingly, "But that would never work."

Reginald agreed with his daughter, the Hardy boys were just too…nice.

"So?" he asked.

"So…" started Callie as she turned her bright eyes towards her father, "so I'm going to make you proud of me, Daddy, I'm going to win."

Reginald smiled, "You always make me proud of Callie – I would do anything for you". Callie already knew that.

"Good because I am going to need your help". As she went on to outline her plan to her father, Reginald Shaw felt his heart swell with pride. His daughter was not only beautiful, she was smart – this was going to work…it had too.

30 minutes later, Callie's father left her room and Callie undressed and got ready for bed. She was smiling as she felt relief knowing what she had to do. Pulling the duvet up to her chin, she closed her eyes and welcomed her dreams – she had it all planned perfectly…

Frank Hardy looked over the edge of the cliff at the two dangling bodies…I hate you Joe…he said as he leaned over and pulled Callie up into his arms and out of danger. As his mouth hungrily crushed hers, Callie heard Joe screaming as he fell and then the screaming stopped abruptly and she could only hear the sound of Frank's voice in her ear…"You'll always be mine"… his voice kept echoing in her mind…Callie moaned in her sleep and cuddled down further under the blankets.

_**phx**_

Joe's sleep was dreamless. He had taken two sleeping pills to ensure that he would finally get some rest.

_**phx**_

Frank looked at the time on the clock – it was one minute before the alarm was due to go off. He hated that! Once again he had woken just before the alarm was set and was robbed of those few last precious moments of sleep.

He pressed down on the alarm so it wouldn't sound off and wake Joe up, like that would happen anyways, thought Frank as he swung his long legs out of bed, Joe would probably sleep through an earthquake. Although yesterday morning, Joe had been the first one up…Stretching, he looked out the window and froze in shock – the city was buried beneath a blanket of snow!

"Yippee", he started to shout but quickly shut his mouth – he didn't want to wake up the whole house. Both Frank and Joe loved the snow; it was only a few days ago that Joe was grumbling that if the weather stayed mild, they would not have a white Christmas.

"Well, baby brother, " Frank said quietly as he took in the sight for a few more minutes, 'Looks like you're gonna get your white Christmas!"

He quietly peered into Joe's room and saw his brother was still in a deep sleep so Frank shut the door and climbed into the shower – this morning he was not going to have the cold shower!

_**phx**_

Joe heard Frank get in the shower but he was still feeling the effects of taking two sleeping pills and rolled over to go back to sleep. He felt something rough against his cheek and without opening his eyes; he put his hand into the pillowcase and pulled out a piece of paper.

Strange looking tag, he thought as he cracked open his good eye to see what it was before letting the paper fall onto the floor promising to pick it up later and toss it in the trash. And then pulling the pillow over his head, he fell back asleep.

_**phx**_

When Frank got out of the shower, he heard the phone ringing in the hall. A few seconds later, he heard his mother call out, 'Frank, honey – it's for you!".

"Thanks Mom!" he called back and grabbed the extension and then went back into his own room. It was Phil.

"Hi Frank – look I know that you were going to call me this morning but I really needed to talk to you and I won't see you at school today", Phil started talking fast like he was in a hurry, "my dad got really stomach sick last night so I am going to stay home today to take care of him".

"Is he ok?" Frank asked worried because he knew that Phil hated to miss classes so his dad must be pretty sick for him to stay home.

"I think so but I've been up all night with him and I'm too pooped to go", Phil admitted. Frank knew how he felt as he could easily pluck out a memory of staying home because of being up all night with Joe on more then one occasion. Thankfully, last night everyone had a good night, well everyone except Mr. Cohen, apparently!

"Good – what were you going to tell me yesterday? I'm sorry but I ended up in the ER with Joe again yesterday afternoon and it was too late when I thought about it", he then went on to tell Phil about what had happened since they had seen each other since the previous day. Phil was shocked and then he heard Ms. Caulder's warning again… Don't leave your friend alone – he'll never be safe…

"Frank don't leave Joe alone", he said. He heard a sharp intake of breath before Frank said, "Phil – what do you know?"

"Frank I got up early yesterday morning because something about his didn't feel right. I can't place my finger on it but Paul was too cocky in the way he went after Joe – if that makes sense. It gave me the feeling that this was not something new for him – this cat and mouse game, if you will. So I started to check out the school records and anywhere else I could think of to find out if Paul had ever did this to anyone else". Phil paused and Frank said quietly, 'Continue", although he already suspected that he knew the answer.

"Well, "Phil said slowly, "Bayport High is the third school that Paul has attended in the last three years".

A different school each year, Frank was thinking, that could be explained…however as Phil continued Frank began to grow more and more worried – Phil was right, this was not a new line for Paul. Paul was a predator.

"You went to EverHeights School?" Frank said in disbelief as Phil told him about yesterday afternoon's trip.

"Yes, "said Phil proudly, "Me and the guys. We jumped into Biff's car and road tripped, " and then his voice sounded sad as he finished," I just wish we could have learned more – the only thing that the teacher we talked to really said was the Joe shouldn't be left alone and that he would never be safe".

Frank felt the tears swell up in his eyes, his friends had left school and drove to a strange school and into Lord only knew what, for his baby brother…

Clearing his throat Frank tried to keep the emotion of his voice, "But you did learn a lot, Phil. You found out that whatever Paul did at that school was bad enough that everyone was either too scared to talk about it, or else they were too scared that if they did talk, there would be more trouble!"

Phil thought about for a second and realized that Frank was right.

"I just wish we could have found out something more concrete", Phil said remorsefully and Frank agreed, "So do I…but I guess if it was going to be that easy, then Paul would be in jail or something already".

"So what do we do now?" Phil wanted to know.

"I don't know, Phil, "Frank admitted sadly, 'I guess the only thing we can do is make sure that nothing else happens to Joe. I just wish he would tell me what happened so I could help him."

"Yeah – it's like the same thing as the school. Everyone knows something - but no one is talking", Phil said, "Well Frank I gotta go – I think I hear Dad in the bathroom. Call me later", and then Phil hung up leaving Frank to mull over what he had been told.

_**phx**_

"Hey baby, I am sorry about the comment online last night – I wasn't thinking", Callie's voice said as she answered the phone. Her call display told her it was F HARDY.

"That's ok, maybe I was being a bit oversensitive but I just thought that in light of everything that has happened with Joe and Paul, that it was inappropriate", he said as he hurriedly finished his toast. He only remembered that he had promised to call Callie after he came back downstairs and was almost ready to go to school; he had been preoccupied with thinking about what Phil had told him. He went on to tell Callie what had happened to Joe the previous day as he stepped around the carpet stain to grab his boots – it had snowed, after all.

"I know and, as always, Frank Hardy you are right. I am so sorry – can I make it up to you later?" she purred and he felt his heart skip a little at the invitation.

"Callie I really hate the effect you have on me!" he laughed, 'But sure, buy me lunch at school and we'll call it even, ok?" Now it was her turn to laugh, "School lunch is free – remember. Besides that aren't you going to stay home with your brother today in light of what you just said happened yesterday?"

Frank sighed he really wanted to stay home and was still feeling tremendous guilt about going to school, "No I'm going. Dad and Mom are going to be here all day with Joe and, as I was reminded twice so far this morning, exams are just a few days away and I need to pick up the last minute notes for Joe or else he is toast!".

"Well then I will see you at school", Callie said.

'Ok and drive carefully, Cal, the roads look slippery out there", he reminded her as he thought about her car. Sports car that it was, it tended to not appreciate the more hostile types of weather.

"Well maybe then you should pick me up with your big, black Envoy", she teased back secretly hoping he would but Frank had paled a bit at the request. He swallowed back the memory of what had happened the last time he had given Callie a ride – Joe's note ended up in her purse and Joe's bike ended up under the rear wheels of the truck.

"No love, I wouldn't have time today", he responded. Callie just sighed, she figured as much, "Ok see you at school", and then she hung up.

Two minutes later, Frank was outside brushing the snow off the truck before he backed out and drove to school.

_**phx**_

"Hey honey how are you feeling today?" Joe's mother asked him when he gingerly made his way down the stairs two hours later. Surprisingly enough he felt pretty well all things considered.

"Well my side is a bit sore but other then that not too bad at all", he grinned as his mother sized him up. His eye was black but the swelling had come down a bit, the cut above the eye didn't look infected and the other bruises had turned a motley shade of yellows, black, blue and purple but to Laura Hardy her son was as handsome as ever! Although she did frown slightly as her eye rested momentarily on the hickey, it was a painful reminder of the start of a very bad week.

"Do you feel up to making some cookies then, Betty?" she asked mischievously, "We can start with some freezer squares, I just have to go out and pick up a few things at the store". She saw a stricken look cross Joe's face and quickly added, "Your father will be here". Joe relaxed and smiled at her, willing his pulse to slow down. It had scared him for the few seconds that he thought he would be home alone and he wondered if he would ever get over it.

"Sure, it would be nice to think of something other then school and stuff for a while – Mr. Christie", he teased as they both knew what he was talking about. Normally they wouldn't start their baking until after the exams but Laura had correctly assumed that the distraction would be a good thing for her son.

"Good. I'll make you some breakfast and then if you want to you can lie down for a while until I get back from the store", Mrs. Hardy spoke as she headed for the kitchen but Joe called out to her.

"Mom actually I am not that hungry so I'll just grab a piece of toast and glass of juice".

Laura Hardy looked at her son, critically, Joe had always been a big eater and it worried her whenever he said he wasn't hungry, 'Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes", he nodded, "Don't worry Mom, my stomach is still just a bit queasy. I'm fine – don't worry", he tried to calm her down and then reluctantly she nodded and grabbed her purse to go – Joe was already putting one piece of brown bread in the toaster.

"Oh Joe, remind your father that the carpet cleaning people are coming. Just in case they get here while you're upstairs and I'm not home yet".

"Ok and drive carefully, Mom, it snowed last night", he called out as he heard the front door open and then close and the house became quiet. He felt himself becoming a bit nervous as he heard his mother's car back out of the driveway and reminded himself not to be so foolish – his dad was home.

And as if on cue, Fenton Hardy came into the kitchen and was relived to see Joe up and around – although he was still looking very misused. He still felt a bit guilty about how he had reacted to everything and was determined to be there for his son.

'Well look whose finally decided to get out of bed", he said jovially as he came up behind Joe and gently squeezed Joe's shoulders. Joe involuntarily tensed and then forced himself to relax.

"I'm sorry", apologized Fenton as he kicked himself for not realizing that Joe would probably be a bit skittish for a while about physical contact. But Joe smiled weakly, "That's ok, Dad. My nerves are still a bit off, that's all. Oh, Mom said to remind you that the carpet cleaners are coming by this morning.'

"Where is your Mom?" he asked as he hadn't seen his wife when he came out of his office.

"Mr. Christie has left the building, "Joe joked trying to ease any unease that his Dad might be feeling, "She's gone to get baking supplies".

"Oh, "laughed the senior Hardy, "well then Betty Crocker, I suggest you finish your toast and grab what little rest you can before she returns. That woman can be one mean taskmaster", he replied using Joe's cooking code name. It felt good to hear Joe joking around but all he really wanted to do was hold him and tell him everything would be all right – but he couldn't…yet.

Joe finished his toast, drank his juice and then slowly made his way back up the stairs just as the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of the carpet cleaners. He heard his father telling them about the stain and felt lightheaded as he flashed back to the events of the previous day, Mr. Mitchell's voice ringing in his ears…. You will not press charges – you will not tell anyone about this and I will take my son and move on. He won't bother you again. However…Joe forced himself to stop – he didn't want to remember the rest of it as he staggered into his room and carefully lay down.

_**phx**_

I need to talk to Joe, Vanessa thought as soon as she opened up her eyes in the morning. But that thought was quickly replaced by another one as she felt her head spinning – oh, I don't feel too good…

And she made a mad dash for the bathroom barely making it in time as she leaned over the toilet and threw up.

Andrea Bender, hearing her daughter, was immediately concerned and handed her a wet cloth to wipe her face when her daughter had finally stopped.

"Are you ok, hone?' she asked her face full of concern but Vanessa only nodded and her mother continued, "I think you should stay home from school today". Vanessa was horrified, she couldn't miss two days in a row – not that close to exams but her mother didn't know that she hadn't went to school yesterday…

"Mom, I'm feeling better now – it must have been something I ate, " she hoped it was true although as her head continued spinning she suspected that it was more then that, "I'll come home if I feel sick".

Her mother didn't look convinced but then she sighed as she gave in. She knew it was no use to argue with Vanessa because once her daughter got something in her mind, it was impossible to make her do anything else.

"Ok, but I don't want you driving – I'll drop you off myself", Andrea started to offer but Vanessa shook her head, slowly so the room would stop spinning.

'That's ok Mom, I'll call Tammy, I'm sure she won't mind picking me up", and then Vanessa picked up her phone and dialed her best friend. Her mother threw up her hands in resignation and left the room as she heard Vanessa start to talk on the phone.

Vanessa actually felt a bit guilty about Tammy. She had put her phone on "silent" yesterday because she really didn't want to talk to anyone. Tammy was very sweet but the girl loved to chat and Vanessa sometimes found her chipperness a little excessive.

"Hi Tammy – sorry I didn't call you yesterday but if you can give me a ride to school, I'll tell you all about it", and an hour later, Tammy's white corolla was pulling up outside the Bender's house and Vanessa, feeling a little better, called out goodbye to her Mom and grabbed her warm coat as she went out of the house.

As soon as she saw Tammy's face Vanessa got a bad feeling. The other girl had already told her she had something to tell Vanessa, and remembering the last time Tammy told her anything was about Joe and Paul, Vanessa felt a big sense of dread.

"Van, oh my god – I am going to burst –" Tammy started and then continued to tell Vanessa about the latest news from her old school. As Vanessa heard about the attack on Joe by his teammates and then about the assembly yesterday lecturing students on the danger of rumors…especially false rumors; she only thought about one thing – Joe. I should have been there for Joe. I should have known. How could she have believed he was gay?

But before she could think about anything else, she screamed at Tammy to stop the car and then jumping out, she knelt into a snow bank and threw up, again.

"No", she sobbed, "I need to talk to Joe..I need to see him…I'm sorry…I'm sorry", she kept sobbing as Tammy, scared enough when her friend had gotten sick but now even more worried as she could hear Vanessa on the verge of hysteria, pulled out her cellphone and called Vanessa' house, 'Mrs. Bender?" she said as soon as she heard the other woman's voice on the phone, "I'm bringing Vanessa home…"

_**phx**_

After a nicely uneventful day, Frank arrived home from school to the smell of fresh baked cookies and knew that cookie madness had come early this year. He was pleased as he hoped it had taken his brother's mind off of Paul, if only for a little while, anyway.

Joe had fallen asleep watching tv in the livingroom so Frank quietly covered him up with the blanket after taking the remote from his hand and laying it on the coffee table. He watched his brother sleeping peacefully and smiled – Joe was looking a lot more refreshed and in the peace of sleep, his face had almost lost the tormented look it seemed to have all the time now.

Frank had picked up the study notes for Joe and thinking about Phil, he had got stuff from his teacher's as well and told his parents he was going to drop them off at Phil's after supper

"Joe, do you feel up to driving over to Phil's with me?" Frank asked his brother a little while later as they all sat down to diner. Their mother had made baked beans but Joe was having a bowl of soup and crackers saying that his stomach wasn't feeling the best yet. Frank and his parents had exchanged worried looks but were slightly relieved that he was at least eating something.

Joe looked up from the bowl of soup and grinned, "You bet". He was actually glad for the excuse to leave the house. He could have went with his mother to the store earlier but he didn't feel up to all the questioning looks he knew he would receive as everyone saw the colorful accessories that Stephen and his friends had given him. But going to Phil's was ok, Phil knew what had happened and wouldn't stare or ask him anything awkward.

An hour later as Phil opened the door and ushered them in out of the cold, Joe knew he was right when he saw Phil give him a quick smile and then turn his attention to the work that Frank had in his arms.

'Thanks Frank – this is great. Dad is feeling much better now and I even managed to sneak in a nap this afternoon. I'll be there tomorrow though. Hey Joe, you're looking a lot better then the last time I saw you", he joked. The brothers laughed as Joe retorted holding his injured side as it sent a shooting pain each time he laughed – but it was worth it, 'Yeah well anyone can look like crap when their face is hanging off the end of Stephen Fell's fist!" Frank was relieved that Joe could joke about it but he knew the beating, while still disturbing, was not what was giving Joe nightmares – and that was something that Joe would not joke about.

"I just put the kettle on – do you guys want some hot chocolate?" Phil offered as he was already heading for the kitchen.

"Sure", accepted Joe and Frank as they followed their friend and sat down at the table. They spent the next little while griping over the exams that were starting on Monday and then moved on to talking about Christmas. Frank saw a little light spark in Joe's eyes as they talked about that, Joe loved Christmas and Frank was more determined then ever that no one was going to ruin it for his brother.

All too soon, the boys had to leave and as Frank helped Joe climb into the SUV seat, he noticed that it had started snowing again.

"I can't wait until these ribs heal, so we can snowboarding!" Joe lamented with a sharp gasp as one of the broken ribs sent a shard of pain through his body when he moved the wrong way.

"Are you ok?" Frank asked instantly concerned.

'Yes…just moved too fast", Joe replied as he tried to smile.

"I'm looking more forward to skiing then snowboarding", Frank mused as he buckled up his seat belt and then started to back out of the Cohen driveway.

"Yeah, but that's because you suck at snowboarding, " quipped Joe and Frank only shot him a dirty look. He couldn't say anything because Joe was right.

While both brothers were pro on a skateboard and surfing, when it came to snowboards Frank, while being able to make it to the bottom of the hill in one piece…was nowhere near Joe in ability. Joe had a cat-like balance and it flowed over into the winter sports of snowboarding and skiing. Frank consoled himself with the knowledge that he was the better ice skater. Joe didn't really enjoy skating as much and spent as little time as possible on the blades, although he did love roller-blading –

"You're weird do you know that?" he said to Joe as he thought about skating. Joe, who had laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, opened them and looked sideways at his older brother.

"Where did that come from?" he demanded.

"What have you got against skating? You love rollerblading and you love snow – what's the difference?" Frank asked driving carefully as the streets were still slippery from the previous night's snowfall.

"You suck at snowboarding - but you can skateboard and surf. What's the difference between you and me?' Joe wanted to know enjoying the playful sparring with his older brother.

"Other then the my obvious good looks? The difference is I don't mind snowboarding, I'm just not very good at it…yet", Frank grinned as he quickly decided that maybe this winter he would get the hang of it.

"Hey I don't mind skating…" Joe started but then stopped for a moment as Frank raised his eyebrow when he glanced over at him, "Ok, ok – so I don't like skating. I do enjoy watching skating, though", he added as if this made up for his dislike of actually doing it himself.

"You like watching the women in their little outfits, you mean", laughed Frank causing Joe to wince and grab his side when he started to laugh too.

"Mental note – don't laugh. You got me there big brother, I do enjoy the women skaters. "

"So?"

"So what?"

"So why don't you like skating?" Frank demanded determined to finally get an answer out of Joe.

"Because my feet get cold", Joe finally admitted and decided to leave it at that turning to look out the window, as an old memory popped into his head…

"Come on Joey – skate with me!" the dark haired girl pleaded as she grabbed his hand and they skated effortlessly across the frozen pond. But then 11-year-old Joe Hardy blushed as he heard his brother and friends calling after them.

"Iola and Joe sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Joey in the baby carriage!"

Embarrassed, Joe tried to pull away from Iola, 'Let me go!" he yelled, "I don't want to skate with you!" and they both came crashing down onto the ice.

He would always be haunted by the hurt look on her face as she quickly got to her feet and skated off. Joe wanted to skate after her but he didn't.

Iola loved skating…

Frank was momentarily shocked but then he burst out laughing, "Your feet get cold?"

"Yeah – I know it sounds funny but for some reason whenever I go skating my feet get cold".

"What about snowboarding?"

"Nope".

"Skiing?"

"Nope"

'Snowball fights?"

"Nope".

"Only when you skate?"

"Yup".

"Joe I have to repeat my earlier sentiment – you are weird"

The brothers were still chuckling over it when they walked into their livingroom and saw their parents watching a movie. They both looked up and smiled as they saw their sons were in such an obvious good mood.

"You had a good time at Phil's?" their father asked raising his eyebrow to punctuate the question in the same way that Joe had seen Frank do.

"Yeah his dad is feeling better", Frank started and then grinning devilishly he added, "Did you know that Joe's feet get cold when he skates?"

Joe just groaned, "I'm going to bed, call me if anything interesting and non-skating related comes up, ok?"

And then amidst the laughter, Joe slowly made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. As he pulled off his shirt, he let it drop on the floor and it fell onto the little piece of white paper unnoticed by Joe, as he then slipped out of his pants, grabbed his pajama bottoms and went into the bathroom to bush his teeth.

He could still hear his family downstairs and he let out a big sigh of relief – he was feeling a bit better now and decided that maybe he would go to school tomorrow. It would be Friday and the last school day before the exams. Joe knew he should be there for any last minute advice the teachers would be giving out.

But then as he dropped back down in his bed he started to feel a bit anxious now that he had actually decided he would go. How would everyone react? Was that rumor still going around? Would they stare at him? Could he handle it?

Joe thought back to a time months earlier when he had faced going back to school for the first time since his alleged death. He had been terrified then, as well but Pharaoh was still alive and he remembered talking to the older boy – it seemed so long ago that it didn't feel real…

"_Spill – why are you sitting in your van in the parking lot and not inside learning stuff?" Pharaoh had demanded._

"_I don't know…I just can't face everyone right now"._

"_Why not? What have you done?" Pharaoh had asked._

"_Well I…well…well I came back from the dead…" _

"_And…"_

"_And" Joe repeated confused._

"_And what is wrong with that?" Pharaoh waited for a few minutes and then continued, "Again I am going to ask – what have you done wrong that you can't face anyone?"_

"_I don't know – I just feel kind of weird…"_

"_Do you think you would feel this way if you had went on a holiday for two months and then came back?"_

"_No…" trailed off Joe and Pharaoh continued._

"Then what are you afraid of? That people will look at you? Of course people are going to look at you – you're back. Think about for a second. If you thought someone you cared about had died only to find out they were still alive, wouldn't you want to take a look at them?"

_Joe thought about that for a moment and immediately a picture of Iola Morton came to mind. If he found out that Iola was still alive, hell yes, he would want to stare at her too – just to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him and that she was real. He began to see what Pharaoh was talking about._

"_Yes…because…only if I saw it with my own two eyes, would I believe it", he said as he started to unbuckle his seatbelt._

"_You hit it on the head – little Hardy. Let them ALL stare – I think they've earned the right. From what I heard, they all sure as hell grieved enough about you!" Stated Pharaoh firmly giving Joe the confidence he needed._

Joe knew that if Pharaoh were still alive he would tell Joe the same thing – by now everyone should have heard what Paul had done to Joe and they would stare – but this time not because they had earned the right by grieving for him, but because of their guilt. They had spread the rumor and now Joe would be the physical manifestation of what had been so wrong about what they had done…

"I haven't done anything wrong", he said as he held his head a little higher although somewhere deep down in the depth of his conscious a teeny tiny voice tormented him…didn't you?

Pulling the pillow back over his head, Joe knew it was going to be a long night – but he was determined to try and get through it without any sleeping pills…three hours later, he stumbled into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of pills.

_**phx**_

Stephen Fell was standing outside his house having a cigarette when he saw a green car with "Bayport Car Truck Rental" decals on the door pull up outside his place. His eyes narrowed suspiciously when he saw Paul Mitchell open the door and climb out

"What the hell does he want?" he said as he pulled the collar up on his jacket to help protect from some of the biting cold and then as he saw Paul's swollen nose and fat lip, "And what the hell happened to him…Frank Hardy I suppose". He added, suspecting that Frank must have gotten some justice out of Paul the old fashioned way and wondered if he should restock his own emergency kit…just in case.

"Fell", Paul called out, "I need to talk to you".

Stephen snorted, 'Go to hell" and turned to go but Paul grabbed his arm," What you gonna do – kiss me too?" he snarled and pulled his arm free but then he saw a flash of silver as Paul pulled a kitchen knife out of waistband of his pants.

"You're not my type. Now we can talk nicely or we can just talk – your decision", he threatened. Stephen shrugged and indicated that they move away from the house only stopping long enough to call in through the doorway, "Mom, I'm going to walk to the store – be back in a few minutes".

They had walked about a block before Stephen turned to Paul, "Ok perv what do you want?"

Paul reached into Stephen's pocket and pulled out the packet of smokes he had seen Stephen stash there and then asked for a light, "I didn't think jocks smoked – bad for your lungs and all" Paul asked as he took a deep draw.

Stephen laughed indignantly, "Didn't you hear? I'm expelled – thank you very much. Got some extra time on my hands so I thought I might invest in a new hobby". He grabbed another cigarette himself and light it. They stood together for a few minutes in silence as they sized each other up and smoked their cigarettes.

"Why are you here?" Stephen finally asked.

"I need to know what's going on around school", he started and then took another puff before continuing, "about all this stuff. You know…me, Hardy…everything".

Stephen laughed, "Deaf as well as dumb, eh? I just said I was expelled. I don't know any more then you do".

"Cut the crap, Fell. I know you're messing around with the biggest gossip in Bayport – I am sure that Lisa's pillow talk must include some of the garbage that she is so fond of spreading", Paul quipped.

Stephen became silent for a few minutes before speaking again, "Look all the Lisa told me was that Bradley had a big assembly yesterday morning and made sure everyone knew that the rumors were false. The whole school is pretty much feeling guilty, even Lise. Other then that, nothing new."

Paul stared into Stephen's face for any sign that he was lying and found none, "Nothing else?" but Stephen just shook his head, "Nothing else."

"Wait a second, I do know that Joe wasn't in school today but Frank was there", and then Stephen added, "Oh and Phil and his buddies cut class yesterday afternoon but no one knows why, although one of Lisa friends thought she overheard Biff mention that they had been to some school called…what was it? ForEver High or something, yesterday."

EverHeights High school? Paul froze at the thought for a moment before grinning at him, "My, you are a wealth of information aren't you?"

And then as he stubbed out his cigarette he said, "Oh bye the way, Stephen, if you ever tell anyone that I was here tonight, I will hunt you down and spread your carcass out between here and the city". And then he was gone leaving Stephen Fell white faced and in shock.

_**phx**_

As Con Riley knocked on the front door of the Hardy house he knew it was late and kicked himself for not dropping by earlier but his whole shift had been hectic and this was the first chance he had.

"Hi Laura, is Fenton home?' Con asked the pretty blond who answered the door, god Joe looks like her, he thought as she invited him in and called out to her husband. Con noticed that the carpet cleaners had done a good job as he couldn't make out where the stains had been!

Fenton strode into the livingroom followed by Frank. Frank had been getting ready to go to bed when he heard the door and came back down to see who it was. As soon as he saw Con he remembered that he had told him he was going to check out Alan Bradley – on a hunch.

"Hi Fenton, Frank – where's Joe?" Con asked as he gratefully accepted the cup of coffee Laura gave him – it was a very cold night. He could smell cookies and saw two large boxes of Christmas decorations in the hallway and smiled as he knew it was only a couple of more weeks until the holiday and the Hardy's always loved Christmas, especially Laura and Joe.

"He's gone to bed", answered Frank as they all sat down in the livingroom and Con nodded as he had figured as much.

"I'm so sorry to be coming by so late, but I had told Frank that I was going to run a check on Alan Bradley and I only just got a chance to come over, now", he apologized.

"That's fine Con – Alan Bradley? Isn't he your school principle?" Fenton asked as he turned to his oldest son and Frank nodded.

"Yes, he talked to Joe at the hospital and then said that Joe didn't tell him anything about the attack. Con got a bad vibe on it him so he thought it wouldn't hurt to check it out – which reminds me, Dad, I wanted to tell you about what Phil and the gang did yesterday afternoon for us", and Frank went on to fill everyone in on EverHeights School and Phil's suspicions.

When he finished, Con jumped in, "EverHeights School? That is a coincidence – Alan Bradley taught at that school for four years before transferring here last year!"

Frank was surprised and he and his father just looked at each other as they were both thinking the same thing – did Alan Bradley know Paul Mitchell before he came to Bayport High?

Laura was the first to speak, "Frank didn't Mr. Bradley start in your school before the end of last year's school term?"

"Yes", confirmed Frank, "at the end of May. Mr. Proctor had his car accident at the beginning of April and it took a little while before the school board decided what to do – the end of May, as I remember it" he said referring to their previous principle who had been in charge of Bayport High for 10 years before a car accident made him a quadriplegic.

"Why do you ask", Fenton questioned trying to see what his wife was thinking about.

"Well", started Laura, "Phil said Paul had only been in EverHeights since September of last year. Mr. Bradley left that school to come here in May – after being in that school for 4 years. He might of known Paul and he might not have. What we need to know is when whatever happened at that school happened – was it before or after Mr. Bradley left. It is just the he had always been such a nice man and so supportive of Joe when he returned to school after the whole amnesia mess. I would hate to think that he knew what Paul was capable of and exposed the children…Joe…to him – that's all".

Fenton and Frank felt the same way – Mr. Bradley was so nice and supportive, Frank had really hoped that they would find no connection to Paul Mitchell but now there was no chance of that.

"Yeah, " Frank agreed with his mother, "we just need to get someone to talk to us about what happened".

"What about the other school?' Con asked and then continued as everyone looked at him surprised, "well you said that Phil found out that Paul had went to three schools in three years – what about the school he went to before EverHeights?"

"It was a private school, overseas – Phil couldn't find out anything about Paul so they decided to try the second school first", answered Frank who had also had the same thought when he first found out, "The only thing he did say was that Paul had not been expelled from that school".

"It sounds like we need to have a little chat with Mr. Bradley", commented Fenton and the others agreed with him.

"Unfortunately, the police department can't go because as far as a paper trail, none of this exists – there have been no complaints filed or charges. We even have an eyewitness that can place another person at your house around the time of the suspected attack but we can't do anything yet - speaking of which, Fenton, Joe is a minor so it is really up to you and Laura whether or not charges are going to be pressed", Con reminded them and both the senior Hardy's nodded.

"We know. However right now we have to respect what Joe wants. Don't worry, I will go with Frank, myself, to talk to Mr. Bradley", Fenton said. Both he and Laura had agreed that pressing charges right now against Joe's wishes would not be in his best interests. They had decided to support his decision as long as it did not put him any more danger. However, after the incident yesterday, Fenton was hoping that was a decision they wouldn't live to regret.

"Did Joe give you an explanation as to where the money came from? Forensics counted it and there was exactly 5000.00 there – that's a lot of money, " Con said.

"He said Winston sent it to him', Frank answered and Con looked at him confused – he didn't know anything about Joe's inheritance although he did remember meeting a Winston when Joe was in the hospital after the ill-fated school play.

"It's a long story. Winston does send him a package each week but it is usually just cookies and legal papers. I doubt he would send cash…but it is possible, "Fenton then took a few minutes and gave the shocked police officer an abridged version of how come the ideal of his 17 year old son having 5000.00 in cash was possible. Con was shocked and it took him a few minutes to recover – he had no ideal.

"I assume that you are keeping this pretty hush hush, then", Con said when he finally recovered and found his voice as the other Hardy's nodded.

"Yes, right now…there a few other things going on with it and Joe doesn't want anyone to know – it's not that we don't trust you…but, well it just never came up", admitted Fenton truthfully not wanting their long time friend to think he was being purposefully snubbed but then Con broke into a wide grin.

"That's ok – I understand. It's a lot to through as a kid, and I can just imagine how all of a sudden everything could get out of control if too many people found out. He would have people, and sadly enough to say, friends as well, lining up from your front door to the city just wanting a piece. But wouldn't that be easy enough to find out? I mean couldn't you just call Winston and ask if he sent Joe money?" Con wondered.

"What time is it?" Fenton asked as he looked at his watch and did a quick calculation of time difference, "Well I could call him right now".

'But Dad, " Frank interjected, "what if Winston did give Joe the money and Joe found out that we didn't believe him and checked out his story?"

"Frank I would do this if he was a client of mine", Fenton responded but Frank cut him off," But he isn't Dad, and he insisting that there was no crime!"

"Look", continued Frank tired, "let's just give Joe a couple of days and see what happens – it's not like we can't verify his story later if we need to".

"You're right – the last thing Joe needs is use trying to prove to him that we don't trust him. He needs our support, " Fenton sighed as he felt his wife squeeze his hand, "Con thanks for finding out about Mr. Bradley – I'll let you know what happens when we talk to him tomorrow".

"Goodnight", Con said as he buttoned up his jacket, "I heard there is supposed to be a blizzard coming through this area tonight".

Laura smiled as they watched him walk to his police cruiser, "Wouldn't you know it – and tomorrow is the last day of school before the exams. Good night, Con – drive carefully".

A few minutes later, Frank said good night to his parents and crawled into his own bed. As he closed his eyes he could already hear the sound of the wind beginning to gale against the side of the house, "Great a blizzard – just what we need", he muttered sarcastically before he drifted off to sleep.

_**phx**_

Callie Shaw went on line and into the chat room to see if Frank was there. She knew it was late but she had kind of been hoping to chat with him a bit before she went to bed. Although she had seen him at school and had even eaten lunch with him, they had not had a chance to spend much time together and this bothered Callie.

Callie was hoping to spend some extra time with Frank before she executed her plan, knowing that it might be a long time after before she felt the warmth of his embrace again, but I will my beloved, she thought as logged off and climbed into bed, it may take a little while but I will.

I will love you forever, Frank Hardy.

_**phx**_

Vanessa opened her eyes and looked at the clock. Outside the wind had begun howling and she could hear the sound of sleet against her window – it was too late to go over to Joe's or even to call him. She was feeling a bit better and knew that the fever that she had when Tammy brought her home, had broken. Vanessa couldn't believe her bad luck – she was never sick and the one time she needed to talk to Joe more then anything else, she had a stomach bug and a fever!

"I'll see you tomorrow", she whispered as she pulled out the dog-eared picture of herself and Joe that she kept under her mattress, even after she had broken up with him. She couldn't bear to part with everything…

_**phx**_

"Hold on! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Mr. Bradley hollered at whoever was banging on his front door. He pulled his housecoat around him and grumbling at the time 1 AM, he opened it. He was assaulted by a swirling of snowflakes as the blizzard was now in full gear before two large figures stepped out of the storm and pushed their way past him.

"Hi Al, surprised to see us?" Ben Mitchell asked his brother-in-law as he and Paul shook the snow off their hair as they took off their coats and boots and dropped them in the hall.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded trying to get the fear he felt out of his voice.

"Shocked are you? What? Maybe you were expecting that we would leave town with out tail between our legs, or something? Is that what you wanted?" Ben leered as he jabbed his finger into Alan's chest to punctuate each question.

'Why'd you lie, unkie?" asked Paul as he went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of pop, "Joe Hardy never told anyone – he kept his mouth shut".

They know…Mr. Bradley thought, but how? And he was suddenly consumed with fear for Joe, "What are you talking about? Did you do something to Joe?' he demanded afraid to actually know.

Ben Mitchell glared at him for a few minutes before taking the soda that his son offered and sitting down in the middle of Alan's oversized couch, "Don't worry about the kid – but interesting that you should tell us that he had told the police. If he had, then my visit to him would have spread around your school quicker then the rumor that he was gay had. But no one knows anything; hell the police haven't even been around my place about the original assault let alone anything from yesterday. Now dear Alan you had better have a good reason to tell me why you lied and I've been in hiding – or was it just your way to have a little fun with me?" the last part came out as a snarl.

"To save your stupid lives", and Joe's, he thought but didn't say it, "how stupid are you! Paul picks out Fenton Hardy's youngest son to pick at, Fenton Hardy – not just any father, a bleeding ex-New York police officer who is now a damned good detective – one of the best! And if that wasn't stupid enough – YOU, " and he stared right into the ice that was Ben Mitchell's eyes, " you go to his house and break a couple of his son's ribs and then try and bribe the kid off with 5000.00. I always thought you were smarter then that. Elyse always said you were a smart man – I am just grateful that she isn't around to see how stupid you have become – stupid and cruel.

You sent your own son off to a private academy where you knew he would be molested – hell Millers should have changed its slogan to "Millers Private Academy for Sexual Offenders" – why'd you do that?" Mr. Bradley was in a frenzy now, "Oh I know why – so that Paul would turn into the kind of man who could evoke the darkest fear in any other man. If his size wasn't enough – you'd make sure he was depraved!"

Paul stood behind his father in shock as he heard his uncle ranting and raving and even bringing Paul's dead mother into it. He was expecting his father to throttle the other man, but Ben just sat there with an amused look on his face.

Alan continued, "And then you threw him into the public school system to let him try out his wings. But then you messed up – you picked Joseph Paul Hardy as your toy. One big problem, though – you never did your research. The man who I have heard say "Know your enemies" more times then "hello" didn't follow his own advice".

"I knew who his father was, " Ben Mitchell said slowly, "and that made it all the better. Things like this don't happen to people like that", he said with his voice dripping with sarcasm. Alan Bradley actually laughed when he heard that.

"Good so you knew who the father was – but did you know the son?" Ben Mitchell slowly stood up as he was starting to get an ideal about what Bradley was round robining about.

"What are you talking about?" his voice was a low dangerous growl and behind him Paul was turning white – this wasn't going to be good.

"You tried to bribe the heir of one of the biggest overseas fortunes with five thousand lousy dollars", he said each word slowly for emphasis and then when he saw Ben's face slowly pale, he continued, "Joseph Paul Hardy is the heir to Plyth Industries fortune."

Ben interrupted as he burst out laughing, "Now I know you are nuts – Andreya Plyth has an heir but it isn't Joe Hardy. She had her own son, you idiot".

But as Alan Bradley continued Ben felt the blood drain out of his face until he had to sit down, "Andreya Plyth was shot and killed by her own son, Pharaoh Plyth, protecting Joe Hardy. Pharoah Plyth was killed by his own younger brother shortly afterwards. Incidentally the brother was supposed to be dead – but Andreya had him stashed away somewhere but what's interesting is that she didn't have him in her will! But this is the best part. I know you'll love this part – Andreya left everything to Pharaoh and then Pharaoh left everything to Joe Hardy - who he died protecting by the way."

Alan Bradley sat down exhausted and hoping he got the sequence of events correct. The Hardy's had confided everything to him shortly after Joe returned to school the second time because they thought the school should be aware of this in case there were any future problems. He hated to break their confidentiality but felt he had no choice. He was trying to get his family away from Joe!

Ben Mitchell just sat for a few more minutes as he shook his head in disbelief – Andreya Plyth was dead? Pharaoh was dead? And then as he looked over at his own son, Ben Mitchell felt a burning hatred for Joe Hardy - he had taken them away…

_**phx**_

Phil heard the phone ringing and looked at the clock 1 AM – it had better be an emergency, he thought as he staggered out of bed and grabbed the phone. His father hated phonecalls after 11 PM, he would flip if he answered this one.

'This had better be good!" he answered not knowing who it was.

"Can I speak to Phil Cohen?" a quiet voice asked. Phil didn't recognize the voice and he came instantly awake.

"This is Phil". For a few seconds the other voice said nothing and Phil was afraid that whoever it was had hung up but then he heard him continue as if summoning up the courage or something.

"You don't know me. We never met but you were at my school and you wanted to know about Paul Mitchell", Phil almost passed out and had to reach out a hand to steady himself.

'Yes I was…who is this?' he asked as he grabbed the pen and paper that his father kept by the phone.

"I can't tell you that. Heck, I am not even supposed to be talking to anyone about this but you said that Paul was bothering one of your friends…and you guys seemed nice. Ms. Caulder told me your name and it took a little while to find you – I'm sorry to be calling so late, " the voice sounded terrified and Phil knew that whoever he was he was on the verge of loosing his nerve.

"No that's ok, my friends name is Joe – the boy that Paul is bothering his name is Joe. Did Paul hurt you?" he asked gently as his father, who had heard the phone ring, came down the hall and stopped whatever he was going to say when he heard Phil ask that.

"Paul was my friend, at least that is what I thought…but then one night he…he …he", the boy sounded like he was ready to hyperventilate but then he heard another voice, a deeper one this time.

"My name is Martin. I met your friends at my school – Chat or Tony or something", Phil smiled as he corrected, 'Chet and Tony".

"Yeah that's them. Look we didn't want to say anything to them because we didn't feel it was our place but we talked to Chris and when he found out about your friend, he wanted to call you. To make sure that this doesn't happen to anyone else", Martin continued and Phil remembered that he was one of the kids that Chet and Tony had talked to – the only ones who didn't run away when they heard Paul's name.

"Look this is still pretty hard on Chris but he says it is ok to tell you – so I'm gonna tell you, " he heard the other boy's voice, Chris's, as he said something to Martin but Phil couldn't make out what it was as he assumed that Martin had his hand over the receiver.

'Ok..Ok..you're sure?" he did hear Martin say before he began talking to Phil again, "In the beginning, Paul just messed around a bit with Chris, you know kissing and such. Then one night a couple of days before summer holidays, he assaulted Chris…it was bad. Me and Mikey, we found Chris…." His voice choked off as Phil's own eyes were tearing up just listening to the exchange. He could hear Chris saying something and then Martin came back on the line his voice still shaky but stronger, "Paul had beaten Chris up so bad, we almost didn't recognize him. We took him home – you gotta understand something about Chris's family, they don't have no money and they got no insurance, so we picked him up and took him home to his mother. The next day, Paul's old man, a big brut of a guy, came by and offered Chris 5000.00 to keep quiet about all this."

And then Chris came back on the line, 'Please I'm so sorry, I should have pressed charges and then your friend wouldn't have been hurt…but I was so scared…and that's a lot of money. so I agreed but before he left, Paul's old man broke my arm and swore that if anyone breathed a word of this to anyone else, he would come back and… " his voice trailed off and Phil cleared his throat before he replied.

"Chris it's ok – you didn't do anything wrong! And you have a lot of courage – I cannot imagine how hard it was for you to make this call. But I promise you one – he isn't going to get away with this".

Hearing a sharp intake of breath Phil quickly added, "Joe is in a different situation then you – his daddy is a private investigator with a lot of police friends. Mr. Mitchell is going to find this a lot harder to sweep under the carpet then before. I'm so sorry about what happened to you – if there is anything I can do for you, please call me – or Joe's family. His father is Fenton Hardy".

Phil heard a flurry of activity on the other end of the phone before Martin came back on line, "You mean Fenton Hardy who used to work for the NYPD before he turned dick and became one of the best – well outside of 007 and Sherlock Holmes, that is?"

This made Phil laugh – they knew who Joe's dad was.

"Well a little different – not quite 007 but definitely Sherlock Holmes".

As Martin repeated his comment, Phil could have swore he heard a cheer go up amongst the boys. Originally he thought it was only Martin and Chris but now he wasn't so sure and that made him feel good. Joe and Chris might of come from different worlds but they both had a lot of support, and as Phil hung up he knew that the amount of support was what would keep them from staying victims.

He turned expecting to see a scowl on his father's face but instead he saw compassion. Phil had told his dad about what happened to Joe and the older man immediately made the connection between the phone call and what was going on. He was proud of his son for going up to that school looking for information but at the same time terrified for him. He knew about Phil's sexual preference and although he would never understand it, he had accepted it because he loved his son.

Joe Hardy had gotten beaten up because he was rumored to be gay, Mr. Cohen was scared to think about what might happen to his son if everyone knew that Phil was.

'Phil, it's late. I understand about the call, but I don't think it is something that the Hardy's need to be woken up right now, about. Let them have one more night of sleep", he pleaded as he knew that Phil wanted to just pick up the receiver and call Frank to tell him what he knew.

But Phil knew his father was right. Outside the city was in a blizzard, it could wait until the morning – let them sleep. His father put his arm around his shoulders and walked Phil back to his room.

_**phx**_

Paul sat down next to his uncle, both of them reeling from the revelation that Ben Mitchell had just made to them and they could still hear his words ringing in their ears…

"Paul I have a confession to make…before I met your mother I was a lonely man. A lonely, poor man. And then I met and fell in love with an angel. Oh you should have seen her, Paul, she was the most beautiful woman that God ever made – I swear.

Her name was Andreya Plyth. We met in the airport of all places but looking back now I realize that it was the only place we could have met - she was beautiful and rich and I was handsome and poor. An hour later, I had agreed to fly away with her and we made love as her private plane crossed the Atlantic. I had never been so happy.

We were together for two whole years and they were wonderful years. She taught me the skills of being rich and I was hers - whatever she wanted I gave her. So when she wanted an heir, I gave her that too."

Paul had been so shocked it was at that point that someone, he couldn't even remember who, guided him to the couch to sit down and then his father continued and Paul was overwhelmed with the tenderness that was in his father's voice. Of every word ever used to describe Ben Mitchell, tender would have never been one.

"We had a son, Pharaoh – we called him that because he was conceived at the base of a great pyramid in Egypt. And then Andreya was done with me", Ben felt tears welling up in his eyes and hastily brushed them away, this was ancient history….

"She paid me handsomely and sent me on my way. I kept up on her goings on and just after you were born I heard that she was pregnant again. After that I distanced myself. I had no ideal that she was dead; I had no ideal that my son was dead.

Joe Hardy took them away from us, Paul. Joe took your brother away…"

Paul had a brother. In less then five minutes he had went from being an only child to having a big brother to being an only child again.

"And now Joe is going to get the money that Pharaoh would have left you" Ben Mitchell finished.

"You're sick – both of you, " Alan's voice broke out interrupting the Mitchells;' thoughts, "Joe had nothing to do with that. It is just a coincidence that's all!"

But when the father and son turned to look him, Alan knew two things: he knew that he was soon going to be dead and he knew that they were going to go after Joe.

_**phx**_

When Joe woke up in the morning, he smelt bacon and eggs and his mouth started to water.

'I'm hungry", he said surprising himself – he hadn't felt like eating much in a couple of days but this morning he was hungry enough to eat a horse! He smiled knowing that his family would be relived that his appetite was returning.

Stretching cautiously, Joe was relived to find that the pain in his ribs was down to a dull ache and as his feet reached the carpet; he noticed his clothes on the floor where he had discarded them the previous night.

"Today is Friday, " he said knowing that his mother always did laundry on Saturday mornings, Joe gently bent down to pick up his shirt and pants from the floor to deposit in the hamper in the bathroom. It was then that he saw the piece of paper and bent down to pick it up.

Two seconds later, he bolted for the bathroom and started throwing up until his sides were so sore he lay gasping with his head pressed against the side of the toilet as the tears streamed down his cheeks, he's been in my room was all he could think. Paul Mitchell has been in my room.

_**phx**_

"Hey baby – did you hear yet?" Callie's voice asked Frank as he answered the phone. It was early and he knew he had a few minutes to talk to her before he needed to get Joe up for school. Joe had told him he wanted to go today and Frank was very nervous about it. He was worried that Joe wasn't ready yet but Joe had been adamant about going.

"Did I hear what?" he asked lazily. He loved the sound of her voice and could imagine her facial expressions as she talked to him.

"That there's no school today!"

'What!" he almost shouted, 'But today's the last day before exams!"

"I know, I know!" Callie laughed rolling her eyes – only Frank would get upset because school was being cancelled, "But the storm has dropped so much snow that unless you are driving a 4x4, they're saying to stay home, and last anyone heard the school buses aren't…so school is cancelled."

But then Frank gave a sigh of relief; Joe wouldn't have to go to school today! And then Callie continued, "But that isn't what I was calling you about!"

"There's something else?' he asked his curiosity aroused. He recognized the tone in her voice; she had something she was dying to tell him.

"Yes – Daddy is renting us a quaint little Chalet for the holidays and he had told me I can have a major New Year's Eve party there! So…Mr. Hardy, what are you doing for New Years Eve, this year?' she asked seductively and Frank laughed as he raised one eyebrow before answering coyly, 'Going to Callie Shaw's best New Year's Eve party ever?"

"You know it" she shouted back in glee.

Just then Frank heard Joe go into the bathroom and then he heard the sound of him being violently ill.

"Callie I gotta go – call you later!" and then hung up before she could say anything else and rushed into the bathroom.

Joe was kneeling next to the toilet with tears running down his cheeks!

"Hey baby brother, are you ok?" he asked gently like someone talking to a spooked animal. Joe's eyes were glazed over and it took a few minutes before he responded.

"No, I'll be ok, just give me a few minutes", his voice, barely a whisper pleaded.

"I'll be in the next room", Frank said as he hated to leave his brother like that but it was obvious that Joe wanted to be alone. He went into Joe's room to wait and absently bent down to pick up the piece of paper that Joe had dropped before rushing into the bathroom. Not intending to read it, he started to put it on Joe's bed for him but something about it caught his attention and he read it feeling the color draining from his face as he thought about Joe in the bathroom: CAN JOEY COME OUT TO PLAY…WITH ME?

It wasn't signed but Frank knew immediately who it was from, "DAD!' he shouted and seconds later his father came running into the room alarmed, "What's wrong!' he demanded, "Where's Joe?" he then asked as he didn't see his younger son. Frank indicated the bathroom and then gave the note to his father. Fenton Hardy's face hardened as he read the words, 'Where'd you get this?' he demanded. Just then, Joe hearing Frank calling out to their father and assuming he had saw the note, came pale faced and sick looking out of the bathroom, holding his side protectively.

"I found it on the floor…" and then Joe paused as he flashed back to finding the note inside his pillowcase, "No wait. It was in my pillowcase." He was too exhausted from throwing up to elaborate on how it came to be on the floor but just stated what they already knew, "It's from Paul. He was in my room".

Frank was shocked at the lack of emotion in Joe's voice but then realized how emotionally drained his younger brother must be.

"I'm going to call Ezra, I want surveillance on this house!' Fenton Hardy was angry. Paul had been in his house. No, more then that, Paul had been in Joe's room! He turned on his younger son and said haughtily before leaving the room, "Are you still going to tell me nothing happened here yesterday!"

Frank was in shock at his father and would have gone after him if he hadn't been so concerned about Joe. But it was if Joe hadn't heard his father, because he just casually went over to his closet, picked out clothes, and then without saying anything he went into the bathroom, locked the doors to his own and Frank's rooms, and then turned on the shower.

Stunned, Frank stayed for another minute before going down the stairs where he could already hear his father's angry voice, "I don't care, Ezra – This creep was in my house – he was in my son's room…I know…I know…look I remember hearing about something called **"SANDY'S LAW**" It basically guarantees that ANYONE can receive immediate help and action when they are _suspected_ of being stalked – and this is beyond being suspected of being stalked, don't you think…ok – thank you…" then as Fenton Hardy ran his hand through his dark hair he gave a sigh as he heard a buzz on the phone telling him that someone was on the other line – but this was too important…"Ezra I can't lose him…if Paul ever gets near him again I'm terrified that Joe will be lost forever…" as he hung up Frank felt as if all blood has been drained from his face when he heard the pleading note in his father's voice. He now understood why his father was so mad at Joe – it really wasn't Joe he was mad at but himself for not being able to protect Joe. And now Joe was the one who was stopping them by not coming clean about what had happened…

"Dad?' he said as his father turned back to him and Frank thought his father looked like he had aged since he had last seen him minutes earlier.

"How's Joe"

"He's in the shower," replied Frank and then followed his father into the kitchen. As he glanced out the kitchen window he could see why the school was closed. There was easily a couple of extra feet on the ground from last nights blizzard.

"I'm sorry Frank about what happened a few minutes ago. I shouldn't have yelled at Joe", he said and his voice sounded exhausted, "it's just that I don't understand why he won't tell us what really happened – I can't protect him if he doesn't let me"

"What did the Chief say?' Frank asked looking at his father while upstairs he heard the sound of the shower being turned off.

"Because we haven't made a complaint or pressed charges, it kind of ties his hands but he will send over an officer to watch the house and see if we can catch this kid – thank god for Sandys Law. Before, Joe would have to have made at least two formal complaints and gotten all sorts of other documentation before the police could even do that. It's a start. And who knows, maybe if Paul sees the cruiser, he'll back off and forget about Joe".

Frank knew his father didn't believe that either – people who were obsessively stalking someone else rarely gave up because the police were involved, it was just that having an officer around would make it easier to catch them when they came back.

_**phx**_

Phil Cohen was worried. He had tried calling Frank but no one had answered the phone and then when he tried again a few minutes later, he got a busy signal – and that was over 15 minutes ago – did something happen to Joe? He was starting to regret not calling them as soon as he had hung up from Martin and Chris. Thinking quickly, he started to dial another number and then waited as Mr. Hooper called out to his son to answer the phone – Biff only lived a couple of blocks from the Hardy's and would be able to go over and make sure everything was ok.

"Hey Phil – what's the ideal! Mom already told me we don't have school so I was trying to catch some zzz's", the blond haired boy yawned into the phone.

'Biff I'm worried about the Hardy's!" and he went on to tell him about the late night phone call and how he couldn't even get through to the house now!

"I'll go right over – it's going to take me a little while though, because we don't have a four wheel drive and I'm gonna have to walk. Call you when I get there!" Biff then quickly got dressed and put on his boots, winter coat, scarf, gloves and a full face-stocking hat before stepping outside a few minutes later. Even with everything on, he still shivered – it was cold outside!

The snow crunched under his boots as he made his way towards the Hardy house.

_**phx**_

Vanessa stared out the window at all the whiteness in disbelief was someone trying to make sure that she didn't get to talk to Joe? No that's ridiculous, it's just bad timing, she reassured herself as she quickly grabbed some warm clothes to dress in.

"School's closed today, sweetie", Andrea Bender told her daughter when she saw her come down the stairs a little while later. She was relived to see that Vanessa was feeling much better and had gotten some color back in her face.

"I know but I have to go out…there's something that I have to do and I can't wait any longer", she said woofing down two pieces of toast and a glass of milk. Her mother looked at her critically for a few minutes.

"The roads are bad, they're advising people to stay off it…"

"Unless you have a 4x4 – which I do. Mom I'll be ok!" Vanessa tried to reassure her, "and I'll have my cell." Giving her mom a quick peck on the cheek, Vanessa opened the front door and then made her way through the snow to her truck. Brushing enough snow off to open the door and start the Explorer, it took her another 30 minutes to scrap the ice off the windshield and brush off the remaining snow. Finally, she climbed in to the warm vehicle and carefully drove out of the driveway as the sound of the snow crunching under the tires was deafening. She turned on the radio and then changed the station to the all news channel as she wasn't ready to listen to Christmas tunes…yet.

_**phx**_

Joe came out of the shower and was relived to see that the note was no longer anywhere he could see. It had upset him when his father yelled at him but he was just too emotionally drained to deal with it. His only consolation was that he had a good nights sleep the previous night or else he was sure he would have passed out!

His hands were trembling as he sat down on the bed for a few minutes and tried to erase the picture in his head of Paul being in his room. Downstairs he could hear his family eating breakfast but he didn't want to join them just yet. So, standing up he went over and peered out his bedroom window at all the snow. He was reminded of another snow year only a couple of years ago and he could almost hear the voices….

"Chester Morton! I'm telling Mom!" Iola Morton shouted to her brother after he had snuck up behind her and put a snowball down her back.

"I'll save you my princess!" Joe had yelled as he and Frank bombarded Chet was a shower of snowballs. Biff and Tony came to Chet's aid and within minutes, everyone was soaking and cold – but it didn't matter as they were all having too much fun!

"Frank look out!" Callie's voice screamed as Biff jumped him, pinning him to the ground and tried to put snow down his shirt. Joe was torn between going to save his brother or helping out Iola who was trying to do the same thing to Tony but wasn't having much success as he easily outweighed her. But as Joe saw Callie running towards Biff he grinned and went over to help Iola. Then he felt a snowball hit him in the back and turned and ducked the next one shouting, 'That's it, Chester, you're mine!"

But before he could do more then tackle his friend, they heard his mother calling from the house, "HOT CHOCOLATE!" and all snowfights were forgotten in the effort to get to the house first.

Iola grabbed Joe's arm and stopped him. Before he could react her, she pulled up his winter face mask and gave him a quick kiss on his cold cheek, "Thanks for saving me!" she whispered and then ran into the house yelling after her brother.

15 year old Joe Hardy stood there in shock as his absently rubbed the cheek she had kissed – it was no longer cold but all he kept thinking was 'Iola Morton kissed me…Iola kissed me…IOLA KISSED ME!" he gave a big whoop and then raced into the house as his brother turned to look at him.

"You're crazy", he said shaking his head as his brother gave him a big hug on the way in through the door but Joe didn't care because Iola had kissed him…

Joe absently moved his hand to the cheek as he remembered the kiss and then shook his head, "I have to move on. Iola is dead – ". And then sighing heavily, he turned and went downstairs to face his family.

_**phx**_

When Joe came into the kitchen everyone turned to look at him and his father immediately stood up, "Joe, I'm sorry…" he started but Joe stopped him.

"It's ok Dad – I understand. It's me who's sorry – " but before he could say anything else his father had crossed the distance between them and pulled his son into a big hug. Joe broke down and started crying as his father held him. Laura reached across the table and grabbed Frank's hand and gave it a squeeze as tears trickled down her cheek. Then they both got up and joined their father in embracing Joe – they wanted him to feel safe and to know that they still loved him no matter what he said or didn't say – he was still their Joe.

A few minutes later, Joe looked up at his family as he brushed away his teas and they began to pull away from each other, "Thank you", was all he said.

Fenton cleared his throat as he hurriedly finished the last of his coffee, "I hate to do this but I need to go out", he glanced at Frank catching his eye and the older boy followed him out of the kitchen as their mother poured Joe a big glass of orange juice while she started to reheat some of the toast.

'Frank – I want you to stay here and look after your brother and Mom. Ezra is sending a unit over but it's going be a little while – they are up to their necks in emergency response because of the blizzard. I'm going to go and see Mr. Bradley".

"You can't go by yourself!" Frank said as his father opened the door and then stepped back in surprise as Con Riley answered, "He won't be, I'm going with him".

Both Hardy's were shocked to see Con and even more surprised that he wasn't in his police uniform. Sensing the unspoken question he smiled and shrugged, "Today's my day off so I thought what a better way to spend it them with you guys. And Brenda's working today so I figured this would have a good excuse as to why I didn't do any housework", he chuckled thinking of his wife.

"Besides" he finished indicating the Jeep Wrangler that was now parked outside on the street, "you don't have a 4x4 Fenton, and I didn't think it would be a good ideal if you took the boys' truck and left them stranded here. So I'm your chauffer, today – Just call me Jeeves!"

Fenton hadn't even thought about that and he warmly clasped the man on the shoulder, "Onward Jeeves – and don't spare the horses. But if you wanted to drop by and grab some sinkers and java, I wouldn't mind that either".

Frank chuckled as he watched the two men walking towards Con's jeep – it was nice to hear his father carrying on. There seemed to be way too little of that in the house lately. And he was truly hoping that his father would find out that Mr. Bradley had nothing to do with all this.

But then as he was starting to close the door, he saw a familiar blue Explorer pull into the space that the jeep had just vacated and Frank frowned – it was Vanessa!

_**phx**_

Joe was sitting at the table watching his mother as she reheated a few strips of bacon for him – he was still feeling a bit queasy but was determined to eat something more then toast this morning.

"Do you want to make some more cookies today?" he asked thinking it would be a perfect day for it and Laura Hardy turned and smiled at her son.

"How about making some fudge today instead?" and as they got to talking about it, Joe wondered briefly why Frank hadn't come back yet.

_**phx**_

Frank shoved on his boots and grabbed a jacket and walked out to meet Vanessa.

'What are you doing here?" he demanded. He couldn't believe her nerve – first she dumps Joe for something he had no control over; then she comes to the hospital and leaves after Joe sees her; and now she's back again, he couldn't believe her gall, "Haven't you hurt him enough?"

"I'm sorry…" Vanessa stuttered she hadn't expected this kind of reception from Frank but then again she hadn't really thought about what would happen once she got to the house.

"You're sorry?' Frank repeated indignantly while trying to keep his voice down because he was afraid that Joe would hear them. He was worried that it would be the final straw for Joe especially after finding Paul's note just a while ago.

"Frank I need to talk to Joe! I have to tell him I'm sorry!" she pleaded.

"I thought that was what you were going to do when he was in the hospital", he shot back finally glad to have someone he could yell at and forgetting to keep his voice down.

Vanessa was starting to cry and she yelled back at him, "I was but then when I saw him, I lost my nerve! I would never hurt Joe – I love him!"

Frank was stunned for a second but quickly recovered, "You don't hurt the people you love, Vanessa!"

"You did!' the words were out of her mouth and Frank looked at her like she was crazy.

'What are you talking about! I would never hurt Joe!"

Unnoticed by either of them, Joe had heard the commotion and was now standing pale faced behind Frank still holding his glass of orange juice.

"What did you think would happen when you started that rumor!"

Frank felt himself starting to get dizzy – how dare she…"Vanessa Bender – what are you talking about!" his lowered voice was not more then a growl.

"Lisa Hann heard you. She heard you herself – you said that Joe needed a boyfriend. You said that Joe was gay!"

The sound of the glass shattering made them both turn around and then they saw Joe. He had dropped the glass and raced past them and was halfway down the block before either of them could react.

"JOE!" Frank screamed trying to catch up to him but it was no use. Frank was running in boots while Joe was in socking feet – Joe quickly disappeared around the corner and Frank started to go towards his own truck when he remembered that the keys were still inside. Then he heard Vanessa shout.

"Frank!" as she was already opening the doors on her own vehicle and then she tossed her keys to him. Frank jumped into the drivers seat and had barely closed the door, before he shoving it into gear and trying to turn it around to chase Joe.

"He's going to freeze!" she cried as the tears stung her eyes and Frank knew she was right. Joe was out in the snow with nothing on his feet except socks and wearing only a shirt and pants – they had to get to him quickly.

"Vanessa, why did you say that? Why did you say I started the rumor?" he asked quietly as he scanned the streets looking for Joe, he couldn't have gotten away that fast. Vanessa looked at him in shock – how could Frank not know something like that.

"Because Lisa said she overheard you say that when you were talking to Callie on Saturday morning. You mean she lied about that as well?" her own voice dropping off to a whisper as she said the last part.

And then Frank slammed on the brakes as he flashed back to their coffee shop rendezvous and in horror recalled his words to Callie – they had been joking about how much Joe was enjoying his motorcycle:

"Well as long as he stays away from those bikers bars – you know how they are?" Callie had said and then his own words – Frank Hardy's words…

"Ya, but who knows maybe a boyfriend is what Joe needs – he hasn't had the best luck with woman".

Janet Biggerman and Lisa Hann had heard him – they were sitting behind him and Callie. They had heard him and they told everyone what they had heard.

"Oh my god – I started the rumor!"

_**phx**_

"What are we going to do now?" asked Paul as he and father had parked a block away from the Hardy house. They had traded in the rental car for a suburban after they left Alan's house an hour earlier. It had taken a while to find one as it seemed 4x4's had become a demand item since the onset of the blizzard last night.

Ben Mitchell, sitting in the driver seat looked out the window towards Elm street where the Hardy's lived, "Now we wait. Patience Paul, patience…The best things in life come to those who wait". And then before the words had hardly left his mouth, the best thing came slipping and sliding down the street towards them, in his stocking feet – Joe Hardy!

_**phx**_

Joe never paid any attention to the large truck parked on the side of the street as his mind was still reeling from shock – from the shock of seeing Vanessa and then of hearing her words...you said that Joe needed a boyfriend. You said that Joe was gay…Frank had started the rumor.

So he ran. His tormented mind blocked out the cold but then as he ran past the truck a strong arm snaked out around his waist and pulled him into the open back door – Paul!

Joe's eyes were horror filled as he tried to get away but then another arm reached out from the driver seat to grab his hair – Mr. Mitchell. Between the two, they pulled Joe into the Suburban and then Paul literally sat on the struggling youth as both he and his father ducked down as a dark blue SUV rounded the corner only a few seconds behind Joe. The tinted windows helped them hide as Paul recognized the driver – it was Frank Hardy.

Joe heard an approaching vehicle and tried to throw Paul off but then the bigger boy started to squeeze his throat and Joe blacked out.

_**phx**_

Fenton and Con had been knocking on the front door of Mr. Bradley's house for almost ten minutes before Fenton shook his head, "I guess he's gone out somewhere – maybe the school". They had seen tracks coming from his house to the driveway and had hoped it wasn't him.

"Maybe", agreed the police officer as he walked across the snow to see if he could see anything in the window.

"Get the door open now!", he shouted as he got a small glimpse into the livingroom between the curtains, "Someone's hurt in there!"

Immediately, Fenton pulled out his lock kit and within seconds the door unlocked and they pushed it open. Both men drew their guns and then Fenton covered Con as Con pulled out his badge and shouted, "I'm a police officer" and entered the house.

Alan Bradley lay in the middle of the livingroom beside the couch. His throat had been cut and they could see blood had soaked a large stain the carpet around him. Stepping over it Con grabbed the phone and called 911.

"The paramedics are on their way", Fenton said as he knelt down and searched for a pulse. He was pretty sure that the principle was dead but he needed to make sure.

As he and Con looked at each waiting for the ambulance they were in shock – what had happened here and what did Mr. Bradley know?

_**phx**_

Biff stopped a block from Joe's house in surprise – was that Vanessa's Explorer? It is! Hey… what's Frank doing driving it?

A moment later, Frank was pulling over and Biff climbed into the seat behind him – still stunned at seeing Vanessa and even more at seeing Vanessa and Frank together. But before he could say anything Frank asked, "Did you see Joe?' Although he knew that if Biff had then he would have stopped him.

"No", Biff said shaking his head and pulling off his facemask, "Why?"

Frank started to explain it as he turned the truck around to double back and see if they missed anything, "Vanessa came to the house to see Joe and he overheard us arguing and then bolted from the house – he doesn't have his coat or boots!"

"We'd better find him fast then – it's too cold to be out here for very long!" Biff said grimly.

"I'm so sorry but I had to come over and see him…I had to", Vanessa tried to explain.

"Why now, Vanessa, why now?" Frank had to know and Vanessa turned her tormented gray eyes on her ex-boyfirend's brother, "Because I had to let him know that I didn't leave him with that guy on purpose. If I had know that he was in danger, I would have stayed", she admitted sadly.

'What guy – what are you talking about?" Frank demanded as he and Biff looked for any signs that Joe had went back to the house – it was so cold. Then he remembered that Con had told them there was an eyewitness who could place someone else at the house with Joe. The eyewitness was Vanessa!

Vanessa explained, "I came over on Wednesday to confront Joe. I had heard the rumor that he was gay and was feeling pretty angry. But when I got here, I lost my nerve and left. He was talking to some big guy and I was so upset that I didn't even notice how terrified he looked…not until after I talked to Chief Collig later anyway".

Some big guy – Paul?

"You mean you saw who attacked Joe? Was it Paul?' Biff asked from the backseat but Vanessa shook her head, "I don't know what Paul looks like. But this guy was definitely too old to be a student – maybe a student's dad" as she went on to describe what little she remembered of the man, both Frank and Biff shared a look – it had to be Paul's dad as they both remembered seeing the older Mitchell outside the principle offices on the day Joe was attacked by Stephen and his friends.

And then Biff remembered why he was on his way to the Hardy household to begin with – "hey is something wrong with your phone?"

"No, I don't think so – let's go home and call Dad. We're going to need help finding Joe if he's not back at home…"

As they pulled into the driveway behind the Envoy, Frank saw a police cruiser pulling up across the street – the protection had finally arrived! He was relieved and quickly ran over to ask the officer to help look for Joe after Biff checked the house and was told by Mrs. Hardy that Joe hadn't come back. The officer was on the radio immediately asking for assistance once he found out that the boy was out in the snow without any protective clothing – he could get hypothermia very quickly, or worst…and then took off to continue the search.

As Frank grabbed the phone he realized that his dad had been so distraught he had accidentally left the phone off the hook when he finished talking to the police chief.

"Phone was off the hook", he told Biff and hung it up as Biff started to tell him what Phil had told him.

'They called him last night!" Frank said in disbelief once again overwhelmed at how far people, who didn't even know his brother, were willing to go. But then he was immediately filled with a sense of dread – what if Paul had Joe right now?

_**phx**_

The paramedics arrived quickly considering how terrible the road conditions were and how busy it was as car accidents always increased after a storm. They shook their heads sadly, it was too late – Mr. Bradley was dead.

"What do you want to do now?' Con asked as he saw a look of frustration cross his friend's face, they had found out nothing.

'Take me home –I'm worried about Joe– I need to get home," finished the detective as they made way for the crime scene unit who had arrived at the same time as the paramedics.

As they were backing out of the driveway, Fenton's cell phone started to ring and then minutes later, Con Riley was speeding as much as he dared back to the house – Joe was missing!

_**phx**_

Ben Mitchell had driven to a deserted back road and after stopping the truck by the side of the road, Paul pulled Joe out of the vehicle and shoved him down into a snow filled ditch. Then he pounced on him pinning his arms and roughly kissing him on his already swollen lips – enjoying the look of terror in the younger boys face as he felt Joe shivering underneath him.

As he continued to roughly kiss him, Joe brought up his knee into Paul's groin with all his might as he used his arms to push him off and, trying to ignore the cold and his aching ribs, got on his feet which were numb from the cold. Doubled over in pain, Paul still managed to grab Joe as he brought up his fist and punched him in the face causing the other teen to stagger. Recovering quickly, Joe blocked the next punch as he tried to get out of the ditch and back up onto the road.

He had almost managed to get away but then Paul grabbed his waist and squeezed Joe's already aching side as he pulled him back down, "AAAAHHHHH" Joe screamed as he felt like his whole side was being caved in as the air was sucked out of his lungs and he slide back down onto his knees.

Trying to get back up again while using his arm to protect his ribs Joe managed to push Paul back off him and once again tried to get out of the ditch – no one can see you down here, he thought as he forced his way back up the embankment. Paul, attempting to grab Joe again, slipped in the snow on the side of the ditch. Joe was almost back on the road when he saw someone looking down at him – he had forgotten that Paul's father was there. Relief was quickly replaced by horror as Ben Mitchell kicked him squarely in the face with his boot and everything started to get blurry as his face exploded in pain and Joe fell back down against Paul.

"Hurry up!" the older Mitchell snarled as he turned back around to make sure no one was coming. Paul pulled out a large kitchen from his waistband frenzied with the thoughts of what he was going to do to Joe. As Joe fought to stay conscious, he could hear Paul yelling about how much Joe was going to love this and how Joe deserved it.

Finally, Joe didn't have the strength to protest anymore but Paul continued beating on him with his fists, his boots and even the blunt end of the knife. Joe just wanted it over with so Paul would leave him alone. It took Paul a few minutes to realize that Joe had given up and he stood over him looking down; Joe had been beaten so severely that Paul didn't even recognize him anymore.

This is for taking away my brother before I had a chance to know him, he thought savagely as he then bent down over the barely conscious boy and using the knife he roughly cut and then tore at his clothes and even ripped off the hospital bandage that he been wrapped around Joe's ribs. He only stopped when Joe lay naked, shivering and barely conscious in the snow.

"Can Joey come out to play with me?", he taunted in a sing song voice as he easily flipped Joe over and then Joe heard the sound that had haunted his nights ever since Paul had first kissed him. Joe heard the sound of Paul unzippering his pants.

Oh please god, no! Frank! Help me! His mind screamed as he felt Paul pushing him down into the wet snow. As Joe started to lose consciousness, he heard someone shouting, the sound of screeching brakes and then nothing.

Ben Mitchell saw the police cruiser coming towards them. He had glanced away for only a moment to see if Paul was finished yet and when he turned back he was horrified to see the rapidly approaching vehicle! Turning back he could see his son towering over the beaten boy and without a further thought; he made a decision.

"Paul get out of there NOW!" he yelled already putting the big truck into reverse and backing up a bit.

Paul climbed up the embankment trying to zipper up his pants as he ran, "Damn", he cursed under his breath.

When the boy got onto the road, Ben Mitchell actually growled as he shoved the big vehicle into drive and floored the gas. Before Paul could react the suburban hit him and his body made a sickening thud as it was tossed 5 feet off the road and into the ditch almost on top of where Joe lay. Then the truck fishtailed for a few seconds before the tires gripped the road and sped off. Glancing in the rearview mirror, the older Mitchell was relived to see that cruiser had pulled off to the side of the road, obviously to see what had happened. He knew it would buy him some time that he was not going to waste.

"It's over, Paul –", he said as his voice reflected no remorse, "It's all over". The older man knew he had to get out of Bayport immediately – and he raced to the airport knowing where there was a plane he could catch.

_**phx**_

The police officer had no ideal what the suburban was doing pulled over by the side of the road. Then he saw a figure climbing out of the roadside ditch running for the truck. Was he trying to fasten his pants? But then to the officer's horror the big truck hit the other person throwing his body into the ditch – what the…?

He was already calling in the hit and run and was pulling over to check on the victim whom he was sure was already dead. He jumped out and started to call out, "Hello? Hel…" his words were cut off as he saw the naked figure of a boy covered in blood and bruises laying in the ditch and a few feet away from him another boy, the one who was hit by the truck.

"Oh dear god!" he yelled as he slid down the bank towards them. The second boy was dead - his open eyes still wide in shock and the officer quickly pulled out a handkerchief to cover his face before turning to the first boy.

'Are you all right?" he asked as he gently turned the boy onto his back and then tried to find a pulse, afraid that he was too late and this kid was dead as well. He found the pulse, weak and erratic but still a pulse – pulling off his own coat and grabbing some of the torn clothing that was laying scattered around the victim, the police officer covered the boy and was already on his radio requesting an ambulance and describing the truck and direction it was going in as he ran back towards the cruiser for the space blanket that was in his first aid kit.

The only thing he could tell dispatch about the surviving victim was that he was a teenaged male with blond hair - his face was so badly beaten, he was unrecognizable although the police officer thought that he looked familiar.

"Hang in there kid," he told him as he heard the sound of sirens in the distance and then a short time later, the boy was wheeled into the emergency room.

_**phx**_

"What do we have here?' asked Dr. Sidhu as he hurried into the assessment room. He knew that there were two victims and had already pronounced the dark haired boy dead-on-arrival.

"Unidentified teenage male, Victim of a severe beating and attempted sexual assault…" before the Paramedic could continue Dr. Sidhu let out a sharp exclamation, "I know this boy!" He quickly pulled back the blankets covering the boy's chest for confirmation and there it was – the surgical scar from the extreme measures that Dr. Sidhu himself had used to save this life not that long ago!

"Dr. Cain!" he yelled out to the woman as she had peeked her head in to see if he needed any help, 'Call Fenton and Laura Hardy – this is their son Joe!" She stood shocked for a moment – Joe? No, he had to be wrong. Quickly she stepped over the side of the bed and she too, recognized him although he was a far cry from the boy she had treated only a few days earlier.

A few minutes later, Dr. Cain was on the phone dialing the number for the Hardy household, "Let them be home", she kept whispering. Although she had only seen Joe for a few minutes, she knew he was hurt bad – and not just physically. She had been there for the aftermath of his first beating and then the second attack the next day – this was going to be a long road back for them all.

_**phx**_

"Hello?" Laura Hardy answered the phone as she saw Con's jeep pulling up in front of the house. Frank and Vanessa were getting ready to go back out in her truck to find Joe after making a couple of quick calls to their other friends and neighbors to see if anyone had heard from him.

Biff had taken the Envoy to pick Phil up. He had originally called Phil to let him know that the phone was off the hook and once he found out that Joe was missing, Phil was insistent on helping. Chet wanted to help out as well and was already on his way to their house in his father's old Chevy Blazer promising to keep his eye out for Joe on the way. Tony wanted to help out as well, but he was bedridden with a bad stomach bug, "Call me as soon as you find him!" he said just before he lurched out of his bed and made a dash for the bathroom.

"Can I speak to Mr. or Mrs. Hardy please?" Dr. Cain asked. She had never met Joe's parents so did not recognize Laura Hardy's voice when she answered the phone. Instantly Laura's instincts went on high alert and she motioned for everyone to be quiet.

"This is Mrs. Hardy", she confirmed as the blood stared to drain out of her face

"This is Dr. Cain from Bayport Hospital. Your son Joseph was just brought here unconscious and in very serious condition…"

"We'll be right there!" Laura shouted as she hung up and turned to the group that had now surrounded her, "Joe's in the hospital – he's badly hurt!"

Frank felt the room start to swirl and fought against blacking out as one word burned a hole in his brain – Paul.

'Frank are you ok?" Vanessa whispered concerned as she saw him stagger momentarily. He turned to look at her and she shuddered as she saw the stricken look on his face, "Do you want to sit down?"

"No", he shook his head as he tried to get a hold on his emotions. Joe was in the hospital hurt, they didn't even know how badly yet, Frank knew that he needed his strength to help his brother, "Let's go".

Vanessa drove this time as Frank sat quietly in the passenger seat. His parents were driving with Con and they had only gone a block when he saw a police car, with its sirens blaring, take the lead – they would be at the hospital very soon.

Frank didn't know how to feel. His imagination cast such horrible images at him of what could have happened to Joe, that he felt tears burning the side of his face – he had failed his brother. It was something that he had said in casual conversation that had started this whole nightmare – and now, even after the attack that Joe wouldn't admit happened, and all the warnings he had been given to protect Joe, Frank had failed. And now his brother lay in a hospital bed after having undergone lord only knew and all Frank could do was say he was sorry.

Unable to control himself any longer, Frank Hardy lay his head against the window and sobbed.

Vanessa tried to keep her eyes on the road but as she heard Frank finally break down her own vision became blurry from tears. Hastily she brushed them away; it would not do for them to have an accident on the way to see Joe –

"He's going to be all right, Frank", Vanessa said to try and consol her distraught passenger as it unnerved her to see him so upset. Frank was always the strong one; Frank was always the one that was there for everyone…but Frank was only one person…and people weren't invincible.

People needed one another - they needed them to love…they needed them to grow…they needed them to grieve…one person couldn't stand alone…

'We'll make him all right", Vanessa Bender heard herself saying with such strong conviction that she surprised herself. Frank looked at her through his burning eyes and believed her.

"Thank you, Vanessa", he whispered and he reached over and grasped her arm tightly, 'Thank you for loving him".

_**phx**_

"I'm Fenton Hardy – you have my son, Joe, here!" Mr. Hardy said as he rushed into the emergency room closely followed by his wife, his son, Con Riley and Vanessa Bender. Con broke away from them as he saw another police officer standing a little further down the hall and assumed he was the officer who had found Joe.

"Officer Chan?", he called out and shook the other man's hand as he recognized Con from the police station.

"You found Joe?" Con confirmed, "How was he?" he asked as he saw the Hardy's being directed to sit down while the nurse went and got someone to talk to them.

" Con, he's so badly beaten up that I didn't even recognize him as one of Fenton's boys. I should have, hell, they're at the station more then some of the full time officers!" Con could tell how shaken up the officer was and wondered just what the doctor was going to tell them.

"I normally don't even do down there but I thought I should check it out and make sure no one had gotten into trouble because of the blizzard last night. And then I saw this big old suburban pulled off to the side and at first I only saw one guy. But then he saw me, I guess, and the next thing I know he's jumping in and the second guy comes running up out of the ditch – and he looks like he trying to pull up his pants or something… "Con paled, "And then the suburban floors it and runs down the second guy before driving off like a bat out of hell. I pulled over to check on the victim and found them both in the ditch. The hit and run vic was dead but Joe was unconscious…he's busted up badly and Con… " he stopped to lower his voice, "he was naked".

Con gasped as he felt his knees almost give out on him and then he found his voice, "was he…" but the other police officer shook his head, "I don't know. I don't think so, but I don't know…"

_**phx**_

Frank recognized Dr. Cain and jumped up to meet her. She gave him a quick hug and then turned to the older man and woman standing behind him knowing immediately they were Joe's parents because the man looked like an older version of Frank while Joe strongly resembled his mother, "Mr. Hardy, Mrs. Hardy, I'm Dr. Cain and I am one of the doctor's who is taking care of Joe". She almost added - again, but felt this was not the right time for such sentiments.

"If you would follow me, I can give you some information about Joe's condition – only family members though, please", she said as she looked at Vanessa and Con who had just come back over to the family. He wanted to talk to Fenton and tell him what he had just found out but the doctor had come back at the same time.

Dr. Cain remembered the police officer from Joe's last visit but he wasn't family so she just cast him an apologetic look. Con moved over to Vanessa, 'Come on Ms. Bender, let's go get some drinks for everyone – I think they are going to need it". Swallowing worriedly, she accepted his offer and they went towards the cafeteria when she remembered about their other friends and pulling out her cell phone she headed for the exit, "You go ahead. I'll be right there but I need to call the gang first".

It sounded funny saying those words again 'the gang' as she had not felt apart of that world in a long time but at the same time it felt good – like finally connecting to an old friend whose number you had lost for a long time. An old friend who was happy to hear from you…

_**phx**_

Callie Shaw was lying on her bed reading a book when she heard her cell phone ringing. Grabbing it, she saw V CELL on the call display and decided she really did not want to talk to Vanessa right now – so she ignored it and went back to reading her book.

_**phx**_

"Please have a seat", Dr. Cain invited and Frank couldn't help but notice it was the same room that Dr. Sidhu had used the night he told them about Joe being poisoned. As he saw his parent's faces go a little pale, he knew they were thinking the same thing.

"As I said, I am one of the doctors who is helping to take of Joe. Dr. Sidhu, who I believe you have met on a previous occasion, is with Joe right now and asked if I could talk to you." She looked at each of the three people in this room and her heart felt for them, "Joe was attacked and beaten to the point that the Officer who found him did not recognize him. It was Dr. Sidhu who made the positive ID. And then I phoned you."

She paused as she heard Laura Hardy gasp and cover her mouth with a quivering hand as the words sunk in…Joe was beaten so badly that they didn't know who he was?

"Is he going to be ok?" Frank demanded as his father put a comforting arm around his wife not knowing what else to do.

"His prognosis is good although his injuries are serious. Look I am going to be straight with you about this – Joe has a severe concussion and a broken nose. From the looks of it, I would think he was hit in the face or kicked with something heavy – there is a lot of bruising and we've had to re-stitch the cut above his right eye. Both his eyes are black and badly swollen – I doubt he will be able to open them much for a couple of days…and then we are hoping that his vision will be all right. But right now we cannot tell."

She saw Frank start to ask her something but she continued wanting to let them know how bad everything was first, "His jaw was dislocated but it will be reset and hopefully he will not suffer any lasting discomfort from it…when I treated him on Wednesday he had two cracked ribs. One of those ribs has completely separated and a sharp end punctured his lung but he is currently in surgery with Dr. Sidhu having it repaired. Other then that, he has two more cracked ribs on the other side and a number of cuts and bruises. He was also suffering from mild hypothermia when he arrived here. We managed to bring his body temperature back up but then rushed him right into surgery. We will need to watch him closely for any signs of pneumonia".

"Hypothermia?" gasped Fenton, unaware that Joe had been out in the snow without boots and a coat.

"Yes, fortunately for Joe, he was found immediately after the assault or else he would have froze to death very quickly. "

"He might as well have been naked", commented Frank thinking about seeing his brother running down the snow covered sidewalks in his stocking feet, pants and shirt. Dr. Cain looked at him in surprise for a moment - she thought they knew.

"Wait a second – what were you told about how Joe was found?" she demanded as she critically looked over each of the Hardy's.

Fenton spoke first, "Not much. Just that he was found and brought here injured, why?"

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry, I had just assumed that Officer Chan had talked to you already!" she apologized and Frank answered.

"No he didn't. Con was talking to him just before you came out and we never had a chance to find out what happened – why?' Frank asked as his eyes narrowed suspiciously, there was something she hadn't told him, he could tell.

_**phx**_

10 minutes later Vanessa and Con were sitting back in the waiting room waiting for news about Joe. Biff, Chet and Phil were on their way but she hadn't been able to get a hold of Callie and decided it might be better if Frank called her anyway. Neither of them spoke, as each was lost in their own thoughts. Con was haunted over what Officer Chan had told him while Vanessa was just hoping that Joe would be all right. He has to be, she thought, I can't lose him again…not after I just realized how much I need him.

Chief Ezra Collig strode into the waiting room and looked around. He spotted Officer Chan and nodded to him before going over to where Con and Vanessa were sitting. Con immediately stood up when he saw his boss but Collig waved his hand for him to sit back down while he stood standing, "Any news on Joe yet?"

"No", answered Con and then he looked at Vanessa, "I need to talk to the Chief for a few minutes, are you going to be ok here by yourself?" But just as he was finishing his sentence he saw Biff Hooper and Phil Cohen come in through the front door followed almost immediately by Chet Morton.

Seeing Vanessa they went over to her as Con and Collig moved over to where Officer Chan was still standing.

"Did you hear anything yet?" demanded Biff as both Phil and Chet just stared at her in shock. When she had called them and told them that Joe was in the hospital, Phil and Chet couldn't figure out which part shocked them more – that Joe was in the hospital or that it was Vanessa that was calling them.

Avoiding their gaze, Vanessa looked at Biff and shook her head sadly, "No the doctor called Frank and his parents into a back room about 15 minutes ago and they haven't come out yet".

"Oh no…" Chet trailed off getting over his shock and dropping heavily into a nearby chair. Phil tried to be more positive, "That could be a good sign. Maybe Joe isn't hurt too badly and they are just waiting for him and then they'll all come out together", he said optimistically before sighing and dropping down beside Chet – he didn't even believe his own words…

"Did you call Callie?" Biff asked knowing that Frank would probably appreciate her support as well and Vanessa just shook her head, "I tried but there was no answer on her cell phone". Vanessa knew that Callie had call display on her phone and was probably just ignoring her. As if sensing what she was thinking, Phil piped up, "Why don't you try her again from one of the pay phones." Vanessa nodded and quickly went down the hall to where she knew the phones were kept.

"Pretty weird, eh?" commented Phil as he watched her walk away and then turned his attention to the three police officers wondering what they were saying.

"No weird was when she just showed up the last time after Joe had been poisoned", commented Biff thinking back to what seemed so long ago, now.

"Yeah", piped up Chet, "I just hope she stays around a bit longer thought. Joe has gone through enough hell without her popping in and out whenever she feels like it." The other two boys agreed – if she was going to come back it had to be the whole nine yards or nothing.

_**phx**_

This time when the phone rang, Callie Shaw saw "BAYPORT HSP" and answered it shocked to hear Vanessa's voice and then she found herself getting very vexed about what had happened.

"I'll be right there!" she promised Vanessa and hung up the phone before grabbing the book she had been reading and tossing it against the wall.

"Joe's in the hospital.." she mimicked Vanessa's voice furious that he would go and get himself beat up with so little time until her party, "Now how am I going to spend some time with Frank – he's going to want to be with you, AGAIN!"

Callie could never remember being so mad at anyone before – including Joe. She had went through all this trouble to set up everything and now he was going to ruin it!

But then she forced herself to calm down as she knew all she could do was try and make the best of the situation – it did present some interesting possibilities…especially since Vanessa seemed to be back in the game.

By the time Callie left to go to the hospital she was singing her favorite Christmas carol, "it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…"

_**phx**_

"Joe was found lying naked in a ditch on the side of the road, " Dr. Cain told the stunned faces sitting in front of her, "He was the victim of an attempted sexual assault", she finished.

"Attempted", Frank whispered, horrified as he grabbed onto that one word.

"Yes attempted", she confirmed, "Officer Chan found him face down in the snow. Apparently his assailant was seen fastening his pants before he was run down but when Dr. Sidhu examined your son he has determined that he was not physically raped – ".

Frank could not help but notice how specific she was in that determination…not physically – but what about mentally, Frank wondered as he suddenly became consumed with fear for his brother. Joe had been having a heard enough time dealing with what had happened before and he was sure that was nothing compared to what had happened today. And then his attention was brought back to what else she had said as he heard his father ask, "Run down?"

"Yes, " Dr. Cain nodded, "The boy who attacked your son is dead. He was hit by another vehicle when he was trying to get away. I don't really know much more then that".

"Do you know his name?" Laura's voice was shaking as she asked because she already knew the answer.

"Paul Mitchell"

"Can we see him? Joe I mean." Frank heard a little voice asking and then realized it was his own as he was trying to absorb everything – but at least one thing gave him a little peace. Paul Mitchell was dead. Joe would be safe from him…if you haven't already lost him, a voice whispered in his ear.

"No not yet – he is still in surgery. I will let you know as soon as he comes out, " and then as she got up, "Look I know this is not much of a consolation, but from what I have seen and heard about your son – he is strong and with your love and support, he will get past this. I know it might be hard to see, right now – but he is a survivor. You have to believe that".

_**phx**_

The news of Paul Mitchell's death spread through the waiting room quickly as Fenton left his family to talk to the police officers. He was shocked to learn that is might have been Paul's own father who ran him down and that the suburban had been abandoned at the airport.

"He could be anywhere now", Con mused sadly and the others agreed.

"If it was Ben Mitchell he will be hard to track. He has enough money to stay underground for a long time," commented Ezra softly as he saw Fenton glance back over at his family. Frank and Laura were sitting together waiting with his sons' friends for any more news on Joe.

"At least he is away from Joe", was all Fenton said as he then left the group to be with his family.

A short time later the nurse told the Hardy's they could see Joe.

_**phx**_

"Come on baby brother, please wake up", Frank pleaded quietly as he sat beside Joe holding his hand. After three hours of sitting with his brother, his own hand was going numb but he refused to let go.

Joe looked terrible and Frank understood why the police officer had not recognized his brother when he first saw him. Both of Joe's eyes were black and almost completely swollen shut. The cut above his eye had torn open during the attack and had been restitched, and his jaw was misshapen and purple. Dr. Sidhu had reset the jaw but warned them that Joe would have difficulty with talking and eating for a little while. Hopefully he would be able to enjoy some Christmas dinner but only time would tell.

"Even your nose is swollen little brother," Frank said softly as he reached up to push the hair out of Joe's eyes, 'But don't worry, you're as handsome as ever".

Frank had finally convinced his parents to go to the caferteria to grab a bite to eat while he stayed with Joe. He promised to have them paged if Joe woke up.

Hearing the door close gently behind him, Frank felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Callie.

"How's he doing?' she asked quietly as she embraced her boyfriend in a hug. Her presence was comforting to him and he let go of Joe's hand long enough to pull her face down to his and give her a soft kiss.

"He hasn't woke up yet", Frank said as he finally pulled away from her. He was pleased to see her here, "I'm glad you're here". Callie smiled at him and then turned her gaze towards Joe as she slowly took in the damage that had been done to him.

"Who would have thought how far a rumor would go?" she said softy and Frank gulped as he remembered how the rumor started, "Callie…" he began but then he felt a slight movement beneath his fingertips – Joe was stirring.

"I'll go get the doctor", Callie said as she quickly left the room.

"Joe can you hear me?" Frank asked quietly as he saw Joe open his eyes slightly.

"OOOHHH" Joe groaned as everything hurt – even trying to open his eyes. He could just make out Frank sitting next to him and hear him talking to him but when Joe tried to answer it just came out as a groan.

And then Dr. Sidhu came into the room and asked them to leave while he did an examination of Joe. Chet ran down to the cafeteria to get Mr. And Mrs. Hardy as word spread quickly – Joe was awake!

_**phx**_

"Joe's going to be ok", Dr. Sidhu said a little while later when he left Joe's room, "He is in a lot of pain but providing his lung heals without any complications such as infection , he should be able to come home in a week. However…" and his tone turned very somber, "given the nature of the attack. I would be willing to arrange for him to receive some physiological counseling while he was here – he should talk to someone about this".

Joe's family agreed as they thanked the doctor and went back into Joe's room.

_**phx**_

A short time later, Winston Abernathy called the hospital and Joe was moved out of the ICU and up to the same private suite he had occupied after the poisoning. Winston had been stunned when he found out what had happened and was quickly assured that Joe was going to be all right. He wanted to fly over but then agreed that it might be better if he didn't. Joe was going through a lot emotionally and while Winston would like to be there he knew it was more important that he stay back and let the Hardy's work it out as a family.

So he did what he could – he had Joe moved into the suite so his family could be with him all the time.

_**phx**_

"Looks like Winston has called", Frank commented as he walked back in the room after Joe had been settled in. His father and mother were already there. Most of their friends had left promising to return in the morning, except for Callie and Vanessa who now followed Frank into the room.

Joe tried to smile at his brother when he saw Frank followed by Callie come into the room. He didn't remember much about the attack and was doing his best to keep it that way. He did know that Paul was dead but for some reason that didn't give him as much comfort as he thought it would. Don't think about it, he said to himself as he felt his mother gently squeezing his hand, you're safe now and that is all that matters.

And then Joe saw the beautiful ash blond ghost come in the room behind Callie. Vanessa…?

Tears burned Joe's blood shot eyes as he was afraid that he was dreaming now and that she would disappear at any second. But then the apparition came closer to the bed and it was really her!

Joe didn't even notice the looks the other people in the room gave each other as they silently left them alone. Frank paused only for a moment at the door and prayed that everything would be ok – Joe really needed her, now more then ever – please do it right, Vanessa, he pleaded silently before closing the door behind him.

"Oh Joe!" Vanessa whispered quietly as then her emotions overcame her and she sank to her knees laying her head on the bed and began to cry, "I'm so sorry!" Joe felt his own tears as he reached out with his hand and gently stroked the top of her head. Her hair felt so silky and soft and he could smell her perfume – he desperately wanted to hold her but he was in too much pain to move and could only just continue stroking the top of her hair as his own tears burned his swollen cheeks.

After a while, Vanessa recovered enough to look at Joe again. She never saw his bruises, cuts, black eyes, swollen face, she only saw the most beautiful person in the world. And then she saw him trying to say something and pressed her lips up to his mouth knowing how much this effort would be hurting him.

"Do..you…want…to…to", Joe stopped as the pain engulfed his jaw and then he forced himself to finish, "to…go…skating?"

Vanessa stared at him for only a second before she bent over and placed a soft kiss on his face before she whispered back softly," Joe Hardy I love you".

Ignoring the pain, Joe pulled her into his arms and hugged her as tightly as he could.

_**phx**_

When Frank came to check on them an hour later, he saw they were both asleep with Vanessa's head gently resting on Joe's stomach. Joe's hand was lying on top of her head.

Hearing the door, Vanessa quickly got up and went over to Frank, "He fell asleep a little while ago". Frank nodded and walked over to look at his brother and was relived to see a look of peace on Joe's face.

'Thank you", he said and Vanessa didn't say anything for a moment and then she shook her head.

"No Frank – thank you. Thank you for giving me this chance". Frank looked back at her before he pulling her close and gave her a big hug.

"It's good to have you back again, Vanessa", he whispered before letting her go as the door to the room came open. Callie stood, surprised, in the doorway for a moment before letting it close and coming into the room. She had seen the embrace and had no ideal what was going on.

"Frank, you're parents are getting ready to leave and want to talk to you", she said icily as she glared at Vanessa.

"I'll walk you out, " Frank said to Vanessa oblivious to Callie's tone. He was just too happy that Vanessa was back and would be there for Joe. Vanessa, exhausted from the emotional rollarcoaster that she had been on for the past few months, noticed but didn't bother to concern herself – it was just Callie being Callie she thought.

"Are you coming?" Frank turned to ask Callie as he noticed that she was not following them. But she just shook her head and flashed him a smile, "You go – I'll stay with Joe until you get back".

Frank paused momentarily as he remembered he was going to be more wary when it came to Callie and Joe but decided that it would be ok. After all Joe was asleep and he would only be a few minutes.

"Thanks!" he said and then went out into the hall to find his parents.

_**phx**_

Callie heard the door close and then turned her attention back to Joe. She was still upset at seeing Frank and Vanessa hugging although she knew that it was probably just something innocent – however, as she looked down at Frank's sleeping brother she smiled in spite of herself. Time for a test run…

_**phx**_

"We'll be back first thing tomorrow, son. If you or Joe need anything call ok?" his father said as Frank walked them outside. It was dark now and Frank felt so far away from the events of the morning – it had been another long day.

"Ok, drive carefully!" he called out as he saw his parents climb into Vanessa's Explorer. Originally they were going to call a cab home since none of the Hardy vehicles were at the hospital but Vanessa had insisted on driving them and was relieved when they offered without a hesitation.

Frank watched the truck for a few more minutes until it took a turn and he could no longer see them before he pulled his coat tightly around his body to shut out the cold and going back into the hospital.

_**phx**_

Callie turned off the lights in the room and then moved over next to the bed. Gently she ran a finger along Joe's bruised jawbone and felt him shutter involuntarily - from her touch or from pain Callie didn't care – she enjoyed the reaction. She always loved how she could make Frank react to her touch and it was now amusing her to see Joe's reactions.

She then traced her finger gently across his swollen lips before she slowly lowered her face and kissed them.

Vanessa…Joe thought as he felt the soft touch caressing his face. He shuttered reflexively as her touch was so soft and gentle. He started to open his eyes but decided not to in case it was a wonderful dream and then only moaned softly as she gently touched his skin with her fingers before he felt her mouth on his. Gentle at first she became more aggressive and Joe felt himself responding to her, even through his pain. He kissed her back – oh Vanessa, he moaned as he kissed her.

And then as he felt her hand start to move down his chest under the blankets and he gently grabbed her wrist, "No", he said as best he could through his aching jaw. She continued kissing him for a few more seconds before he felt her withdraw from him and he fell back into a blissful slumber where dreams of Vanessa engulfed him in a warm darkness.

_**phx**_

Callie heard footsteps in the hall and quickly turned on the light in the bathroom before Frank came back in.

'I gotta go now", she said as she tenderly kissed him and he, after a quick check on Joe, walked her down to her car smiling at the same nurses he had just seen only a few minutes ago.

'I'll call you tomorrow and Callie…thank you." Frank's eyes teared up as he embraced her not wanting to let her go. Five minutes later, she pulled away, "I love you", she said before she quickly crossed the last few feet to her vehicle, climbed in and drove away.

Frank turned back to go into the hospital as his mind drifted back and forth between thoughts of Callie and Joe. He then thought about Paul and for the first time since this whole thing had started; Frank Hardy gave a big sigh of relief. Joe was hurt but he was still Joe. Paul didn't have time to take everything away from his brother and now that he was dead, Frank knew his brother would be ok – he would make sure of that!

_**phx**_

As Callie drove away, she smiled to herself – it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Joe turned out to be a good kisser, and in the dark she could pretend he had been Frank. She laughed as she heard one of her favorite songs coming on the radio. Cranking the volume she thought …oh yes this was going to work out just perfectly…. and she started to sing to the song on the radio:

You run..run…run away

It's your heart…that you betray

Feeding on…your hungry eyes

I bet you're not so civilized.

Well, isn't love primitive?

A wild gift…that you wanna give

Break out of Captivity

And follow me…stereo jungle child

Love is the kill..your hearts still wild.

Shootin at the walls of heartache…bang…bang, I am the Warrior

Well I am the warrior, and heart to heart you'll win..if you survive

The warrior…the warrior.

You talk..talk, you talk to me

Your eyes touch me physically

Stay with me…we'll take the night

As passion takes another bite.

Who's the hunter…who's the game?

I feel the beat…call your name

I hold you close…in victory

I don't wanna tame your animal style…

You won't be caged…in the call of the wild.

Shootin at the walls of heartache…bang…bang, I am the Warrior

Well I am the warrior, and heart to heart you'll win..if you survive

The warrior…the warrior

from the album "The Warrior" by Scandal.

**The End**.

And a Special "Thank you Christine" for telling me about **Sandys Law** and then letting me use it in this story.

Sandys Law is actual legislation that came about because a woman was killed by a stalker – this woman was a friend of Christine's: and it was developed to try and ensure that what happened to Sandy does not have to happen to anyone else.

…like the mythical Phoenix – life is reborn from the ashes of death…

83


End file.
